


Трудности расшифровки культурных кодов

by Raznoglazaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: «Откуда ты такой взялся, почему ты мне так невыносимо любопытен, и что мне с тобою делать?». А также немного о биологических экспериментах, спецслужбах разных планет и чудесах Вселенной.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды Барраяра на ЗФБ-2017.  
> Судя по реакции некоторых читателей, такой испанской инквизиции они не ждали. Тони-цет и Стив-барраярец.  
> В тексте упоминается методичка по чтению гем-грима - вот она: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10349208  
> Автор методички: http://imgur.com/uROKJDK

 

_Если хочешь что-то понять, то посмотри на это со звезды._

Ш. де Голль

– …а еще на приеме будут цетагандийцы, так что скучать точно не придется. Ты же их знаешь…

– Нет.

– Брось. Я не о том, что ты знаешь их лично. Но в целом. Они вечно такие чопорные, подчеркнуто-вежливые и изысканные. И пахнут каждый как целая парфюмерная лавка.

– Не думаю, что когда-либо нюхал целую парфюмерную лавку. Или – тем более – цетагандийца.

– Капитан Роджерс, вам кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил, что вы зануда? – практически официально поинтересовался капитан Форбартон, человек веселый, яркий и до того легкий в общении, что многие ошибочно считали его пустым как мыльный пузырь.

– Да, много раз, – кивнул Стив.

В последние полгода он мог описать свое настроение и состояние словами «не в восторге». Он был не в восторге от ранения, не в восторге от реабилитации и подавно не в восторге от перевода в штабные офицеры. Приемы, расшаркивания и интриги были от него далеки, хоть он и научился с ними справляться. А тут еще и цетагандийцы. Как будто мало проблем было с комаррцами или эскобарцами.

– Значит, я повторюсь, – Форбартон легкомысленно отмахнулся. – Но там правда должно быть интересно. Будет их новый консул по культуре…

Это заставило капитана Роджерса насторожиться. В восьми случаях из десяти «консул по культуре» обозначало «высокопоставленный шпион», а это обещало хоть какую-то деятельность, не связанную с переправлением отчетов и пусканием пыли в глаза. В последние несколько недель Стив ужасно скучал по нормальной службе, хоть официальной, в качестве Имперского курьера, хоть…

– А что случилось с предыдущим? – полюбопытствовал он.

– Трагическая история с отравлением, – закатил глаза Форбартон. – Не то он что-то не то выпил, не то что-то не то вдохнул, не то просто очередная отвергнутая поклонница из наших, не поняв, что для цета она не то что не красавица, а совсем даже наоборот, ткнула его отравленной шпилькой… В общем, он очень даже жив, но глубоко несчастен и не может исполнять свои обязанности. Что, в целом, странно: не так-то просто отравить гем-лорда, они обычно сами кого хочешь отравят. Как думаешь, кого цеты пришлют на его место?

Стив задумался. Прошлый консул был по барраярским меркам стар, хотя для цетагандийца находился в еще весьма активном возрасте. Происходил он из ничем особо не выдающегося гем-клана и весь был такой… средний. Настоящий шпион – среднего роста, среднего телосложения, неопределенных, хотя и правильных черт лица, даже его гем-грим, светло-зеленый с блекло-голубым, в памяти не отпечатывался.

– Кого-нибудь еще более никакого и правильного по их меркам. Чтобы уж точно местными дамами не увлекался и блюл исключительно интересы империи, – предположил капитан Роджерс.

– А я ставлю на то, что это будет какой-нибудь чудак, сосланный на эту должность за проступок… ну, я не знаю, что у них там считается проступком. Разглашение чужого генетического кода? – ответил капитан Форбартон.

Как вскоре показало будущее, оба они были ужасно далеки от истины: новый консул, которого им представили в самом начале приема, оказался совершенно неправильным. К примеру, Стив уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что цеты всенепременно высокие, даже по сравнению с ним, но этот конкретный был несколько ниже, а по меркам своего народа, так и вовсе мог считаться чуть ли не гномом.

Еще у них непременно были длинные волосы, либо уложенные в сложную прическу, либо стянутые во что-то вроде «форменного» хвоста.

Тот высокохудожественный черный хаос, что царил на голове консула, ни в одну категорию не попадал. В волосах цета наличествовали и длинные косички, и коротко остриженные пряди, и несколько хвостиков разом, и какие-то загадочные штуки явно технического назначения, хоть и выглядели они все равно как украшения.

Из-за официального грима разглядеть черты лица гем-лорда было практически невозможно, но Стиву показалось, что пришелец достаточно молод и еще не поднаторел в искусстве держать непроницаемую маску – особенно яркие на сером фоне завитки, покрывающие практически всю площадь лица, то и дело искажались, повинуясь смене его выражений. Узор был достаточно сложен (и это вполне явно указывало на то, что консул имеет изрядный вес в Империи), но что именно он должен был сказать знатоку, кроме воинского звания, Стив не понял и решил вечером почитать о цетагандийском гриме что-нибудь поподробнее обычных штабных методичек.

«Полковник», – отметил он на всякий случай. Странный или нет, гем-лорд явно получил звание не за красивые глаза. Хотя они, конечно, стоили внимания: большие, то кажущиеся черными, то отсвечивающие синеватым или карим.

«Вот еще на чужие глаза я столько не любовался», – одернул себя капитан Роджерс.

Впрочем, цет, казалось, паузы в беседе не заметил. Возможно, потому, что сам уставился на Стива как… Тут опыт капитана Роджерса предоставил ему множество вариантов для сравнения, так что он подумал обобщенно: «как кто-то очень голодный и хищный на что-то очень вкусное».

Вечер шел своим чередом, сотрудники посольства Цетагандийской империи были прекрасными хозяевами и не давали гостям заскучать. Консул, действительно оказавшийся гем-полковником Старком (что звучало, конечно, очень по-цетски, в отличие от вполне привычного имени Энтони), курсируя по залу для приемов, оформленному как запущенный осенний сад, поддерживал сразу несколько бесед, причем, как заметил Стив, на множестве уровней одновременно. В его любезных ответах на вопросы, касавшиеся культуры родной империи, сквозило практически неразличимое чувство превосходства. Барраярскую культуру он, похоже, вполне искренне ценил и хвалил, неплохо в ней разбираясь, но Стива, и не его одного, не оставляло ощущение, что делает он это примерно как взрослый, который видит очень талантливый рисунок пятилетки. Вопросов политических цет с изяществом избегал, зато сам расспрашивал обо всем, включая подводные течения в барраярском императорском окружении, легко и непринужденно. «Такому и фаст-пента ни к чему», – шепнул профланировавший мимо с бокалом чего-то безалкогольного Форбартон, после чего похитил из круга общения цета очередного излишне разговорчивого типа, чтобы провести с ним краткую, но насыщенную воспитательную беседу.

Наконец речь неизбежно зашла о биотехнологиях. Прошло уже слишком много лет с тех пор, как они считались на Барраяре чем-то вроде проявлений враждебной магии, но Цетагандийская империя по сей день давала тысячу очков форы вперед любой другой цивилизации в этом отношении.

– Кроме Архипелага Джексона, – прощебетала какая-то сотрудница посольства, явно считая эту тему безопасной. – Говорят, там творят настоящие чудеса.

– О да, – охотно согласился гем-полковник со вполне барраярским именем. – Там вышивают по геному кривой заржавленной иглой. Вы не будете против, если мы больше не станем говорить об этом месте в таком контексте?

Капитан Роджерс насторожил уши. Кажется, он впервые расслышал в приятном и очень хорошо контролируемом голосе консула что-то, похожее на искреннюю эмоцию – в данном случае, на отвращение.

Разобраться в себе Старк не дал.

– Прошу прощения, но я вынужден ненадолго вас покинуть. Кажется, у меня потек грим, – заявил он и стремительно удалился к хорошо замаскированным уборным. Его движение заставило несколько ярких голографических листьев оторваться от таких же веток и медленно спланировать гостям под ноги. Искусно сотканная иллюзия еще какое-то время полежала на полу, радуя глаз, а после развеялась как мираж.

– Обычно цеты про грим настолько прямо не говорят, – еле слышно заметил Форбартон, снова оказываясь рядом. Жертва его нравоучительного вливания, бледная и несчастная, переминалась рядом и дисциплинированно просила вместо шампанского чего-то безопасного, вроде сока. Вовремя, конечно. – Да и потечь эта краска может только при температуре ядра звезды, например. Кажется, его здорово зацепило. Но почему? Где гем-лорды, а где Архипелаг?..

– Понятия не имею, – Стив пожал плечами. – Он вообще странный, даже на фоне прошлого консула.

– Я бы сказал, особенно на фоне прошлого, – фыркнул смешливый капитан. – Что у него с волосами? Правая рука парикмахера поссорилась с левой?

– Нет, это несчастный случай в лаборатории, – любезно ответил цет, проявившийся рядом с ними так, словно он и сам был голографическим. – Простите, я случайно подслушал вашу беседу. Полагаю, уже через несколько дней моя прическа будет в большем порядке. Но откладывать запланированное мероприятие только из-за нее мне показалось… неподобающим.

Якобы потекший грим полковник успел не просто поправить, а полностью сменить, и теперь серого фона на лице не наблюдалось, был только ало-золотой узор, явно клановый. Состоял он почему-то не из традиционных завитков и спиралей, а из ровных линий, временами изгибающихся под прямым углом или складывающихся во что-то вроде кельтских узлов со Старой Земли. Стив снова подумал, что нужно найти методичку по гриму, потому что чувствовать себя как человек, перед которым лежит открытая книга, написанная на незнакомом языке, капитан Роджерс не любил.

В кои веки закадычный приятель не знал, что сказать, и Стив пришел ему на помощь.

– Вы совершенно правы. И простите моего коллегу, он не имел в виду ничего оскорбительного. Просто за несколько лет мы привыкли видеть вполне определенные прически гем-лордов.

– Пустое, – отмахнулся Старк. – Я бы и вовсе постригся на ваш манер (это удобно и функционально), но, боюсь, мою почтенную мать хватит удар, если однажды я поступлю именно так. Нам всем приходится чем-то жертвовать, – с ясно слышимым, но непонятным намеком проговорил он, глядя на Стива внимательно. Капитан Роджерс предпочел не развивать тему, так что консул подхватил с проносимого мимо подноса очередной бокал и направился к другой группке гостей, оставив после себя еще несколько голографических листьев и вполне реальный запах.

– Ты говоришь, парфюмерная лавка? – принюхавшись, поинтересовался Стив. – Я бы сказал, оружейная.

– Это очень странный цетагандиец, – буркнул отмерший Форбартон. – И чего он так подкрадывается?! – Насколько Стив знал приятеля, Клинт искренне считал, что обладает монополией на подкрадывание. Небезосновательно, потому что даже в форменных подкованных сапогах перемещался Форбартон бесшумно.

Стива куда больше заинтересовало упоминание матери. Все, что он знал о Цетаганде, предполагало, что в патриархальной в целом империи негласно процветает не слишком хорошо замаскированный матриархат, так что принимать важные решения только с одобрения жен и матерей было, в общем, понятно. Не зря же даже у Отца-Небожителя, как цеты официально именовали своего императора, было четыре жены и вдвое больше консортов, обладающих вполне реальной политической и генетической, что даже важнее, властью? Но не стричь волосы, чтобы не расстроить мать? Это что-то уж слишком странное, даже для матриархата.

– А ты не успел порыться в его личном деле? – удивился Форбартон, когда Стив поделился с ним мыслями. – Его мать – самая настоящая аут-леди. Вроде как, пожалованная императором его отцу за особые заслуги. Как по мне, так это что-то вроде традиции дарить неугодному белого слона, что была у некоторых правителей на Старой Земле, но…

Аут-леди? Это объясняло трепетное отношение к волосам – сами представительницы высшей цетагандийской аристократии волосы не стригли никогда, и те были их главным и неотъемлемым украшением. Выходит, мать гем-полковника, возвысив его отца среди прочих гемов, здорово спустилась по социальной лестнице сама. Сына-гема, опять же роди… сконструировала.

– А не мелковат ли он для сына аут-леди? – убедившись, что нигде поблизости ушастого консула нет, спросил Стив.

– Хороший вопрос. Но ему его лучше не задавать – это почти наверняка еще одна больная тема. Надо бы разузнать про него побольше, – ухмыльнулся Форбартон, понятия не имея, что на расстоянии тридцати метров от него объект их со Стивом пристального внимания говорит подчиненному:

– Разузнай про него все, что сможешь. И про его друга тоже – на всякий случай. Вдруг они как-то связаны с тем делом…

**

Разведывать что-то про достаточно высокопоставленного цетагандийца, не привлекая к себе при этом ненужного внимания других цетагандийцев, никогда не бывало просто. Стив проторчал в кабинете намного дольше обычного, хотя, как правило, смывался в тренажерный зал или на стадион, едва бессмысленный и раздражающий кабинетный рабочий день заканчивался. Формулируя запросы хитрым образом и разыскивая не прямые ссылки на гем-полковника, а только содержащие упоминания о нем сводки событий, Стив успел понять, что новый консул по культуре даже более странный тип, чем ему показалось после личной встречи. Отношения к культуре в привычном понимании до своего назначения он не имел в принципе – что было нетипично, учитывая практически обязательную для любого из представителей общества Цетагандийской империи рафинированность и утонченность. Энтони Старк, как и его отец до того, не занимался генным конструированием, не создавал картин, не ваял скульптур, не писал музыку и не увлекался танцами. Литературных талантов за ним также замечено не было (что, в общем, означало только, что все высоко ценимые имперским обществом таланты у него были развиты на среднем уровне, более чем избыточном для, например, барраярца). Всю жизнь, действительно недолгую, даже по человеческим меркам, он делал одно: оружие.

– И вот он рассуждает о строениях Доно Безумного, цитирует классиков поэзии и строит долгосрочные прогнозы развития садов, в которых растут эндемики и привозные растения… – пробормотал капитан Роджерс, вглядываясь в экран. – Когда он успел сделаться экспертом во всем этом, вчера?

– Судя по всему, именно так, – кивнул Форбартон, с которым Стив вечером поделился нарытым. В лучших традициях старинных шпионских романов они встретились на закате в парке, куда Стив приходил бегать, а Клинт – прятаться от семейной жизни (горячо любимая жена и не менее обожаемые трое детей иногда были сущим наказанием). – Я про него искать ничего не стал, но вот про аут-леди Мио информации довольно много – по крайней мере, с тех пор, как она стала женой старшего Старка.

– Мио? – уточнил Стив, пытаясь понять, стоит ли за именем что-то, или же оно выбрано просто из-за благозвучности.

– Я так понял, это их вариант имени «Мария». Сам понимаешь, «аут Мария» звучит и вполовину не так инопланетно и загадочно, как «аут Мио», – ухмыльнулся Клинт. – В общем, эта леди весьма и весьма впечатляюща сама по себе, а уж в тандеме с супругом… Наверное, ей было жаль расставаться с правом на этот их летучий мыльный пузырь, зато теперь не скучно.

Про «мыльный пузырь» капитан Роджерс знал – аут-леди, изредка мелькающие в новостных передачах, перемещались с помощью особых антигравитационных платформ, оснащенных силовыми куполами. Купола были прозрачны только для взгляда изнутри, так что недостойные не могли рассматривать леди, летящих куда-то по своим делам, хотя сами леди могли видеть все и делать выводы. Спустившись по социальной лестнице до статуса жены гем-лорда, аут Мио действительно утратила право на пользование этим атрибутом высшей расы. Жалела ли она?..

– Так что ты успел разузнать? – вынырнул из своих размышлений Стив. – Она тоже делала оружие, а не играла генами далекого потомства?

– О, нет, ты что, она же аут-леди, – Форбартон скроил постную мину. – Но очень деятельная. В смысле, она, оказывается, не дожидалась, пока ее подарят выскочке-гему, а активно этому способствовала.

– В смысле, она добровольно вызвалась? Странно, – Стив попытался представить себе, что должно твориться в голове у существа, которое и на человека-то похоже, скорее, по привычке, чем по необходимости, не преуспел и сдался.

– Ну, не то чтобы. Ее будущий супруг, ныне покойный, тоже был весьма деятельным цетом. В чем-то даже выдающимся. И когда он стал работать с какой-то эскобарской компанией, занимающейся генной инженерией, к нему только разумно было приставить надзирателя, по умолчанию знающего и умеющего несколько больше, – Клинт только головой покачал, дивясь причудам цетских правил.

– Но, подозреваю, что-то пошло не так, – Стив сделал заинтересованное лицо, побуждая приятеля продолжить излагать. – Оказалось, что он все-таки знает больше?

– Может быть. Не так пошла их семейная жизнь.

– В каком смысле? Они не ладили, и это сказалось на сыне?

– Стив, ты что вообще про цетагандийцев знаешь? – фыркнул Клинт. – У них не ладить – это норма. Брак – это генетический контракт, заключаемым домами… кажется, сами цеты зовут их созвездиями. От родителей требуется генетический материал и участие во множестве церемоний. Видеть друг друга чаще, чем происходят эти церемонии, необязательно и даже нежелательно.

– Так что, ты хочешь сказать, что их семейная жизнь пошла не так, потому что они ладили? – удивился Стив.

– Именно. Говорят, они даже любили друг друга. Насколько это вообще возможно в таком странном обществе, – кивнул Форбартон и вздохнул: он любил жену и детей, так что даже представить себе не мог, как можно жить в браке, но без них. – В общем, они составили дивный семейный тандем, поучаствовали в парочке каких-то засекреченных авантюр, главной из которых, хоть уже и не секретной, стало создание общего ребенка, а потом главу рода Старков, отца нашего консула, убили при невыясненных обстоятельствах неизвестные злоумышленники. Аут Мио надела траур и сделалась затворницей, а ее деятельный не по годам сын отправился на Барраяр. Что-то тут нечисто, Стив.

– Скорее, нечисто там. Прогнило что-то в цетском королевстве, – перефразировал капитан бессмертную классику. – Думаешь, он так дернулся из-за упоминания Архипелага Джексона, потому что джексонианцы причастны к убийству его отца?

– А у тебя есть другое объяснение? – удивился Форбартон. – Мне больше другое интересно: что он делает здесь, и нет ли тут поблизости агентов какого-нибудь из домов Архипелага? Это было бы очень некстати. Цеты хотя бы следуют некому изощренному кодексу поведения, в то время как обитатели Архипелага…

– Я подумаю над этим и поищу еще информацию, – кивнул Стив. – Должен же быть толк от моего временного перевода в штаб?

– Эй, стоп, ты что, уже уходишь? – заволновался Клинт. – Я думал, мы еще посидим…

– Прости. У меня есть планы на вечер, – развел руками Роджерс.

– О? Наконец-то. И как ее зовут? – по-своему понял все приятель.

– Если я правильно запомнил, ее зовут «Традиционный гем-грим для чайников и барраярцев, издание второе, дополненное и доведенное до совершенства», – вздохнул Стив. – Автор – некто Хенн Рау. Не барраярец, разумеется.

– Да уж, зря я понадеялся на то, что у тебя есть кто-то помимо работы, – скривился Клинт. – Ну что ж, занимательного тебе чтения. Я тоже пойду домой и попытаюсь не сойти с ума: у младшей через неделю день рождения, и по этому поводу все заранее ходят на ушах, – пожаловался он.

**

Гем-полковник Старк тоже проводил свой вечер в трудах и заботах. Особо доверенное ба его почтенной матери уже с ног сбилось, бегая по всевозможным поручениям и доставляя из библиотеки посольства все новые документы.

– Джарвис, мне нужны данные о поступлении в их… как называется это учреждение? Военная академия? В общем, туда, где готовят офицеров. За последние десять лет, – оделил гем слугу очередным заданием. – После сможешь отдохнуть.

– Как прикажете, – ровным тоном отозвалось ба. – Позвольте спросить, что именно вы ищете? Так я смогу быстрее сориентироваться в файлах.

– Я ищу все, что связано с одним барраярским капитаном. Но не хочу, чтобы кто-то, проследив путь моих поисков, понял это, – ответил Старк. Ба действительно было доверенным, так что ни ругать его за излишнее любопытство, ни скрывать свои мотивы было не нужно.

– Понятно, – ба кивнуло и устремилось на поиски. Гем-полковник вздохнул и сел составлять письмо домой. Сообщать было особо не о чем, но оставлять мать без известий было нельзя – как и писать ей в презренной прозе. Все-таки аут-леди всегда были существами возвышенными и тонко чувствующими.

Таланта к стихосложению у Старка не было, все его склонности были направлены на развитие технологий. Но он посмотрел на терминал, выдохнул медленно, будто собирался войти в холодную воду, и огладил клавиатуру.

_«Здесь холодно и тускло, правда, мама. Узнать хоть что-то – нужно извернуться. Не то чтоб дикари, но очень скрытны и числят нас угрозой с той поры. СБ сурова, вот сейчас читает стихи мои и думает проснуться. Не так-то просто, офицер, шпионить, не признавая правила игры._

_Здесь нет своих и нет чужих подавно: все вежливы и приторно корректны. Никто не ненавидит Цетаганду (три отрицанья в ряд, поет душа). Еще здесь мило: шпоры, позументы, балы, регаты, флаеры, кареты… И эта архаичность барраярцев, пожалуй, даже в чем-то хороша»._

Осознав, что добавить к сказанному больше нечего, гем-полковник отослал письмо и крутнулся в кресле, давая глазам отдохнуть, а голове – проветриться.

Из того, что он успел узнать, никак не следовало, что капитан Роджерс, каким бы загадочным и секретным ни было его личное дело, работал на Архипелаг Джексона или вообще имел к нему отношение. Впрочем, и обратного доказать пока было нельзя, поскольку досье на капитана было подробным только начиная с событий трехмесячной давности: причины получения травмы и временного перевода в штаб были изложены четко и ясно (из досье следовало, что капитан Роджерс, хоть и не фор, следует похожему извращенному кодексу чести, который предполагает спасение слабых и беспомощных даже ценой собственной жизни). Все, что было до того, ограничивалось короткими общими фразами: родился в семье военного из простых и медсестры, долго болел, после смерти отца, погибшего при исполнении долга, решил поступить в ту же академию и продолжить его дело. После череды безуспешных попыток все же добился своего и с тех пор был отличником боевой, строевой и всех остальных видов подготовки.

– Это при исполнении какого же долга погиб старший Роджерс в мирное время? Или это была третья война с нами? Да нет, не может быть, до концепции посмертных детей тут еще не доросли, – заинтересовавшись, забормотал гем-полковник и тут же озадачил вернувшееся с кипой сведений ба новым этапом задания. Ба только кивнуло и отправилось искать очередное досье. Старк почувствовал иррациональное желание извиниться, но подавил его в себе: ба все равно бы не поняло, за что он просит прощения: генетически модицифированнные бесполые слуги аутов обладали безусловной преданностью хозяину, но никак не широким спектром эмоциональных реакций – или так считалось. Самому Старку регулярно казалось, что мамино ба, выполняя все его прихоти в точности, тонко ехидствует в своих комментариях, но поймать существо на этом он не мог.

Уже добытая Джарвисом информация поставила его в тупик: за все десять лет ни одного Роджерса, с приставкой «фор» или без, в академию не поступило.

– Я не мог промахнуться датой, возраст и звание на это ясно указывают… – пробормотал гем и нахмурился. Или все-таки умение оценивать возраст короткоживущих ему изменило? Да нет же. Хотя…

Он снова погрузился в только что не выскальзывающее из рук личное дело капитана Роджерса, пытаясь найти подтверждение своим мыслям.

– Да зачем вообще нужно такое личное дело, если в нем даже возраст не указан! – экспрессивно возопил он через несколько минут.

– Для отчетности, господин, – невозмутимо ответило ба, возникнув рядом как фамильный призрак. – Простите, но личное дело старшего Роджерса найти не удалось. Либо отчетность нарушена, что не редкость в варварских мирах, либо я не там искало.

– Хм, может статься, и то, и другое, – пробормотал Старк. – В любом случае, ты можешь пойти отдыхать. Местную сеть я сам замучаю вопросами.

**

Второе издание работы «Традиционный гем-грим для чайников и барраярцев» оказалось не очень-то объемным файлом, большую часть которого составляли какие-то разноцветные схемы, рисунки и фотографии. Текста было немного, так что Стив первым делом попытался вникнуть в него, но быстро понял, что без картинок путается.

– Трудно быть гемом, – пробормотал он и принялся читать уже внимательно, то и дело отлистывая на картинки и изучая их с самым серьезным видом. Что ж, это действительно было полезно: по крайней мере, он смог узнать, что клановые цвета нового консула по культуре предполагают нечеловеческую силу и стремление к совершенству, а узор грима – выдающуюся склонность к привлечению внимания.

Кроме того, он узнал о персонализации духов предков, постоянной готовности к смерти, облеченности божественными силами и множестве других вещей, которые немедленно принялись вызывать у капитана Роджерса беспокойство. Зачем император Цетаганды прислал к ним шпиона в старших цветах, если эти самые цвета так ясно дают понять, что на родине гем-лорд Старк куда нужнее и ценнее?..

Так или иначе, вся книга, тонкая, цветная и несерьезная, вызвала больше вопросов, чем дала ответов. После себя она оставила ощущение воздушного пирожного, сделанного из свинца. Стив так и не смог понять, намеренно книга была так написана, или обычный, в общем-то, текст неудачно лег на его психику, чуть потревоженную общением с новым консулом.

Больше всего «Традиционный гем-грим», конечно, мог рассказать об авторе. Он представлялся Стиву ехидным, но не злым типом крайне несерьезной наружности, склонным просвещать «варваров» совершенно бескорыстно.

– Ну, и что ты успел узнать из этой методички с оскорбительным названием? – поинтересовался Клинт, подсев к Стиву за обедом на следующий день.

– Множество странных вещей про раскраску этого типа и практически ничего про него самого. А, и еще про то, что его мать по их странным представлениям об общественном устройстве полжизни прожила в неких вышних эмпиреях, а после спустилась на грешную землю, чтобы сочетаться браком с его отцом.

– Действительно, от этого если и есть толк, сейчас он неочевиден, – Клинт понизил голос и сообщил самым заговорщическим тоном: – Этот тип разыскивает информацию о тебе и твоей семье. Очень осторожно и профессионально, СБ до сих пор даже не задергалось, да и я, если бы не следил прицельно, не среагировал бы. Не знаю, что там, в засекреченной части твоего досье, Стив, но он очень серьезно подошел к делу. Ты, часом, не хорошо замаскированный наследник дома Форбарра?

– Совершенно точно нет, – отмахнулся Стив. – У меня глаза голубые, а у них всех серые, сам знаешь.

– Неубедительно. Вдруг это линзы? – прищурился Форбартон. – Ладно, ладно, я не буду просить тебя вынуть глаза для экспертизы. Просто удивляюсь, что ему вообще от тебя надо?

Стив, в принципе, знал, что именно может заинтересовать гем-лорда в его непростой биографии. Но откуда Старк мог получить исходную информацию?..

– Мне нужно переговорить с полковником, – помолчав, заявил он. – Если этот тип докопается до засекреченной части досье, у нас будут большие проблемы.

– У вас с полковником или у нас с тобой?

– В данном случае, у нас – это у Барраяра, – «обнадежил» капитан.

– Ты точно не потерянный Форбарра? Может, ты вообще не барраярец, а хорошо замаскированный цет? Вон, и ростом тебя не обделили, и внешностью…

– Нет! – возмутился Роджерс. – Я не цет! Прости, Клинт, я не могу тебе рассказать. Просто поверь, что не все тайны Барраяра ограничиваются замаскированными потомками императорской династии. И вообще чьими-то потомками.

**

Старк уснул на стопке паддов, уложенной на стационарный комм. В качестве подушки эта конструкция никуда не годилась, так что и настроение по пробуждению у гем-лорда было соответствующее.

– Джарвис, сделай мне кофе, – проворчал он, подняв голову и принявшись разминать затекшую шею. – Я с ума сойду с этой историей. В ней концы с концами не сходятся. Почему про нужного мне капитана ничего нельзя найти, а про другого – абсолютно все, включая родословную его жены? Ну не может этому Роджерсу быть больше тридцати, а в «бетанскую процедуру омоложения» я верю примерно как в то, что предки следят за мной.

– Вообще-то, может, – спокойно проинформировало ба. – Он ведь не обязательно должен был подвергаться физическому износу все время жизни.

– Стоп. Что? – гем-лорд даже замер с заведенными за голову руками.

– Он мог какое-то время находиться в криосне, – предположило ба, удаляясь из кабинета.

– Постой! Откуда ты взяло эту идею?

– Кофе больше не нужен? – уточнило существо, послушно замерев на пороге. – Ваша почтенная мать прислала сообщение, пока вы спали. Я так понял, она хотела донести до вас именно эту мысль.

– Почему ты меня не разбудило? – рыкнул консул.

– Я пыталось, – вздохнуло ба. – Вы очень крепко спали, обняв все эти документы.

– Ох, ладно… Покажи мне сообщение и свари все-таки кофе, – Старк вернулся за комм и уставился на послание от матери. – Аут-леди, – простонал он через тридцать секунд, которые потратил на изучение трех коротких строчек, – за что?

Послание от аут-леди Мио гласило:

 _«Дух Барраяра,_  
В зимний закованный лед,  
Терпел до весны».

Гем-лорд смотрел на печатные буквы на экране, но видел завитки и росчерки изящного почерка матери. И невероятно злился.

– Ну это же важно! Для нее же важно, неужели она не могла раз в жизни все изложить в презренной прозе и развернуто? – возопил он страдальчески. Ба, вернувшись с кофе, покачало головой.

– Моя госпожа – аут-леди, хоть и пониженная в статусе. Она не может пользоваться прозой, проза слишком земная для нее.

– Ну да, а сама мама уже давно абсолютно неземная, – согласился Старк. – Ладно, допустим, ты правильно поняло это хокку. Мне вообще не дано такое понимать, так что я положусь на тебя. Предположим, этот капитан действительно пролежал в криокапсуле несколько лет. Вопрос теперь в том, сколько именно. И что его туда уложило: ранение, необходимость в маскировке, что-то другое? И там ли я вообще ищу?

Ба пожало плечами и отправилось готовить кофе. Иногда его очень радовал его статус: обрабатывать огромное количество информации – это одно, а вот думать самостоятельно…

Когда чашка кофе, габаритами никак не соответствующая принятым на Цетаганде канонам посуды, а больше стремящаяся к размерам бассейна, подняла настроение гем-лорда, его мыслительные способности тоже изрядно улучшились.

– Если я не могу добыть эту информацию окольным путем, надо попробовать прямой. Не самый традиционный для гем-лорда путь, но иногда срабатывает, – назидательно сообщил он своему отражению в зеркале. Отражение кивнуло и уставилось на хозяина со всей скорбью цетагандийского народа во взоре. Ему не нравилась прическа и скорость ее обрастания.

Подходящее для прямого вопроса мероприятие подвернулось очень скоро: в порядке культурного обмена посольство Цетагандийской империи традиционно организовывало праздник любования луной (в случае с Барраяром – лунами). Отказываться от приглашения на этот праздник было не принято даже среди самых твердолобых и традиционных форов – в основном потому, что даже они не могли найти ничего дурного в любовании лунами и поедании не отягощающих желудок закусок. Хочется цетам видеть на каждом спутнике по зайцу, готовящему порошок бессмертия – на здоровье, лишь бы они еще и во имя зайца войн не развязывали. Хотя как наличие на луне зайца вязалось с доказанностью его несуществования вследствие практически полной исследованности космоса, оставалось загадкой для всех, включая самих цетов.

– Луна недостаточно яркая, – гневался ответственный за все празднества Старк. – Она должна быть насыщеннее. И не говори мне, что в назначенную ночь она будет такой, как нужно. Я не верю. Вечно все приходится делать самому!

– Вы собираетесь подкрасить желтую луну Барраяра? Как именно вы намерены это проделать? И как быть с голубой? – Джарвис в последнее время вело себя как образцовое ба, так что даже его раздражающе конкретные вопросы не особо и раздражали.

– Я собираюсь наложить на окна экраны с цветокоррекцией, – решил Старк. – И спасибо, что напомнило про голубую луну. Надо подумать, что с ней сделать. Приглушить или, может, наоборот, усилить? Что там делал мой предшественник?

– Как правило, он оставлял все как есть, – ответило ба. – Но вы можете поступать по-своему. Никто, кажется, уже не удивится.

«Вот опять оно!» – подумал Старк, но цапаться с ба не стал, только кивнул и погрузился в расчеты. Верный принципу «не можешь спрятать – выстави напоказ», он все-таки решил не смазывать вторую луну и ее эффект, а усиливать. Так что в назначенную ночь гости посольства попросту замирали у широких окон, потрясенные красотой и величием осеннего ночного неба. Обе луны сияли так, словно зайцы, возможно, обитающие на них, отложили на время киноварные пилюли и принялись натирать поверхности спутников до металлического блеска. Звезды, которые тоже не должны были казаться такими уж яркими на фоне разошедшихся ночных светил, сверкали как раскаленные металлические шипы, приколотые к темно-синему ночному бархату.

– Я как-то и не замечал, что наши луны такие… впечатляющие, – пробормотал Форбартон. По случаю праздника он появился на приеме с женой, но та быстро собрала вокруг себя компанию подружек из фор-леди и перестала нуждаться в его опеке.

– Они и не такие. Думаю, это какие-то косметические ухищрения нового консула, – ответил Стив. – Но красиво, не отнимешь.

Луны казались практически шафрановой и лиловой, наводя на неприятные ассоциации с гримом гем-лорда Рау, лично Стиву незнакомого, но уже оказавшего определенное влияние на его образ мыслей. Делиться этим ценным замечанием с приятелем он не пожелал.

Сам новый консул, будто только и дожидавшийся упоминания себя в беседе, возник рядом и, запрокинув голову, уставился в ночное небо.

– Красиво, – проинформировал он. – Вашей планете очень повезло: отсюда открывается отличный вид.

– Пожалуй, – согласился Стив, но на небо больше глазеть не стал, уставился со значением на Клинта. Тот только незаметно пожал плечами: мол, я не знаю, отчего этому цету возле тебя медом намазано. – Мне кажется, нам есть, что обсудить, и без лунных красот, – Роджерс решил брать быка за рога, хотя времена, когда на Барраяре всерьез верили, что у цетов кроме кос есть еще рога, копыта и серный дым из ноздрей, давно канули в Лету.

– Возможно, – туманно улыбнулся консул, отчего еще более сложный, чем в прошлый раз, узор на его лице сложился причудливо, будто стекляшки в калейдоскопе. – Не проследовать ли нам в более уединенное место?

Клинт попытался сделать Стиву страшные глаза, но не преуспел: тот уже кивнул и удалялся, увлекаемый цетом за какую-то ширму, выглядящую вполне настоящей, но, возможно, голографическую, как практически все на этом приеме.

За ширмой было, во-первых, намного тише, что косвенно доказывало, что шелк и рамка не то, чем кажутся (обычные такой звукоизоляции бы не дали), а во-вторых, намного беспокойнее. Оставаться наедине с цетагандийскими консулами по культуре Стиву при всем его богатом опыте пока не доводилось. Особенно с такими заинтересованными, буквально проедающими взглядами.

– Так о чем вы хотели поговорить? – теперь за метафорические рога хватался уже цет. – У меня к вам есть несколько вопросов, но они могут и потерпеть.

– Дайте угадаю: эти вопросы связаны с вашей недавней исследовательской активностью, от которой наша внутренняя сеть до сих пор дрожит, – разумеется, никакая сеть не дрожала, кроме сигнальных нитей Форбартона, но Стив не собирался так радовать цета.

– О. Это неожиданно… но вы правы, – Старк склонил голову, не то признавая еще и невербально правоту Стива, не то прося прощения за вторжение в сеть. – После нашей первой встречи я очень вами заинтересовался и попытался разузнать о вас хоть что-нибудь. И либо вы – самая большая тайна Барраярской Империи, либо в вашей канцелярии царит полный хаос.

Стив быстро просчитал видимые ему возможные ходы. До чего там мог дорыться цет, опасающийся нырять слишком уж глубоко? Разве что до отсутствия его фамилии в списках абитуриентов и выпускников Академии. Не так и страшно.

– Я, собственно, хотел поинтересоваться, отчего моя персона привлекла к себе такое внимание. И, раз уж нам выпал шанс пообщаться наедине, уточнить кое-что насчет вашего грима.

– Насчет грима? – Старк поднял брови, и грим снова изменил узор. Какая-то помесь хамелеона с калейдоскопом, а не цет. – Давайте начнем с него, это проще всего.

– Я прочел одну любопытную статью, написанную вашим соотечественником. Там многое рассказано про символическое значение грима, но почти ничего про то, как его накладывают и из чего делают.

– Из чего делают, я вам сказать не могу, это наш секрет для внутреннего пользования, причем у каждого дома свой, – Старк демонстративно развел руками. – А накладывают его довольно просто. Воинский грим – это специальная переводная картинка на все лицо: наносишь основу нужного цвета, прикладываешь, ждешь несколько секунд, пока реакция произойдет, и срываешь верхний слой. Родовой же грим наносят особыми кистями.

– Выходит, вы неплохо рисуете, – усмехнулся Стив, представив себе старательно вырисовывающего линии и завитки консула. Представленный цет от усердия немедленно высунул язык и скосил глаза к переносице, так что Стив поспешил распрощаться с дивным видением.

– Я? Нет, мне это не под силу, – фыркнул Старк. – Это Джарвис. Очень старательное существо с безупречным чувством прекрасного.

Про Джарвиса Стив что-то слышал от вездесущего Клинта: кажется, в декларации, которую цет заполнил пред тем, как спуститься на планету, фигурировало несколько слуг, а Джарвис был кем-то вроде личного оруженосца консула. Обращать на него и на его коллег внимание не приходилось, поскольку за пределами посольского особняка их почти никогда не видели.

– И что, все гем-лорды доверяют нанесение своего грима… третьим лицам?

– Нет, только самые занятые и равнодушные к многовековым традициям, – Старк покачался с пятки на носок, разглядывая капитана Роджерса, и решил сходу к правде все-таки не прибегать. – Я стал искать информацию о вас после того, как мне сообщили, что вы пытаетесь окольным путем разузнать обо мне и моей семье.

– Мой интерес вполне естественен: не каждый день в Форбарр-Султану прибывает новый цетагандийский консул, – у Стива даже выражение лица не сменилось, хотя про себя он досадовал, что не снял временные штампы с запросов к сети, своих и чужих. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Старк врет и просто пользуется удобной отговоркой, но доказать этого было нельзя.

– Резонно, – кивнул цет. – Но не проще ли было расспросить обо всем, что вас заинтересовало, меня самого на том же приеме? Кажется, впечатления скрытного молчуна я не произвел…

«Нет, ты произвел впечатление станции сбора и обработки информации, слабо замаскированной под цета», – подумал Стив с некоторым даже восхищением. Гем-лорд смотрел своими иконно-скорбными глазами и практически навязывал ему чувство вины: развил, понимаешь, от барраярской въедливости и большого ума шпионскую деятельность вокруг ни в чем не повинного консула по культуре, заставил занервничать, а теперь еще и нависает как мстительный дух…

Роджерс коротко тряхнул головой, избавляясь от наваждения. Никакой вины он за собой не числил, а цетам, хоть они давно и не враги, доверять все равно нельзя.

– Простите, большая часть вопросов возникла у меня уже постфактум, так что я пытался удовлетворить свое любопытство доступными и легальными способами, – он мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник: ну вот, все-таки принялся извиняться и оправдываться!

– Буду честен: и у меня тоже, – странный цет улыбнулся и предложил: – Откровенность за откровенность? Вы расспросите меня, я вас, все уйдут просветленными.

«В цетскую откровенность я верю еще меньше, чем в его показное дружелюбие, но пусть так. Главное – ничего лишнего не выдать и вытянуть из него больше, чем он из меня. А то полковник с меня шкуру спустит», – практически скороговоркой пронеслось в разуме Стива, пока он кивал и говорил «Идет».

Старк махнул длинным шелковым рукавом в сторону низких креслиц, так и зовущих устроиться поудобнее, и столика с какими-то чайниками, пиалами и вазочками.

– Как тут у вас говорят? «В ногах правды нет»? Давайте присядем и побеседуем как культурные люди, – получив согласие, цет сделался улыбчив, а его голос, и без того вкрадчивый, приобрел какие-то уж вовсе гипнотизирующие обертона. К гипнозу Стив был нечувствителен всегда, к фаст-пенте – с момента начала новой работы, а к прочим веществам, вызывающим неестественное желание поделиться с собеседником самым сокровенным – со времен давнего эксперимента, так что он только улыбнулся в ответ, позволил себя усадить и оделить пиалой ароматного чая.

«Светлый, почти прозрачный, сладковатый, с привкусом жасмина и… скополамина? Хм, неплохой выбор, на все варианты пентотала у меня искусственная аллергия, а скополамин – это как-то даже традиционно. Цеты любят традиции», – размышлял Стив, покачивая чай в пиале и наслаждаясь душистым паром.

– Как вы находите чай? – все так же вкрадчиво поинтересовался цет.

– Прекрасный напиток. Боюсь, я не разбираюсь в сортах зеленого чая так, как вы. Не подскажете его название? Я закажу такой себе, – мило улыбнулся Стив, ничем не выдавая злости из-за обнаруженного в пиале алкалоида, претендующего на звание наркотика правды. Да и злости-то не было – пожалуй, он и сам бы поступил так же, повернись ситуация чуть иначе.

– О, конечно. Этот сорт называется «Юй Джу», и, боюсь, он не слишком подходит к осенним церемониям, но уж очень хорош.

Роджерс кивнул и велел себе запомнить название. С наркотиками или без, а чай действительно был хорош.

– В переводе на более привычный язык «Юй Джу» – это «нефритовый столб», – с несколько странной улыбкой добавил гем-лорд. Стив подумал, что, пожалуй, закажет новую методичку, на сей раз о цетагандийском чае. И, наверное, еще одну – о цетских же эвфемизмах.

– Подозреваю, что в этом названии скрыт глубокий символизм, – осторожно ответил он, сделав еще глоток. – Итак, чья же откровенность будет первой?

– Ну, поскольку вы первым изъявили желание пообщаться наедине, моя. Спрашивайте, – цет откинулся в кресле и тоже отпил чая. Стив запоздало вспомнил, что искусственно улучшенная часть общества Цетаганды обладает примерно теми же способностями, что и он сам, так что ретро-алкалоид красавки не возьмет Старка.

– Хм… Почему вы такого… невыдающегося роста для гем-лорда? – Роджерс решил приберечь тяжелую артиллерию на потом, но прощупывать «острым» цета принялся. Впрочем, консул, казалось, ничуть не удивился и даже не оскорбился.

– Потому что мой отец был именно такого. Что-то в процессе его конструирования пошло не так, а может, ростом просто пожертвовали ради чего-то более важного, – Старк пожал плечами.

– Так вы все-таки напрямую наследуете от родителей некоторые признаки?

– Обычно нет, особенно такие, – цет вздохнул. – Но моя мать была сентиментально привязана к отцу, так что внесла некоторые коррективы. Спорить с ней никто бы не отважился: если аут-леди желает, чтобы ее сын был похож на ее же мужа, это считается милым чудачеством, не более. Моя очередь. Почему в архивах вашей Академии нет никаких сведений о вашем поступлении и выпуске?

Стив практически выдохнул внутри. Да, именно до этого цет и докопался, и именно на этот счет у него была прекрасная легенда, которую капитан не замедлил изложить, запинаясь и делая многозначительные паузы в нужных местах.

– Потому что вы, наверняка, искали меня как Стивена Роджерса. Но так меня звали не всегда. В академию я поступал четырежды, и только когда я взял девичью фамилию матери, мне это удалось.

– Хм. Это очень… по-бетански, – оценил Старк. – А какую фамилию носила ваша почтенная матушка?

– Стюарт, – не стал скрывать Стив. – Некоторые смеются и считают, что в этом есть доля иронии.

Старк задумался, свел брови к переносице, явно так же пытаясь понять скрытый смысл, как и Стив до того, размышляя над названием чая. Будь на месте цета капитан, он бы вечером обложился справочниками и словарями – так уж он привык за время реабилитации и курсов. Что намеревался делать консул, было ведомо только ему.

– То есть, не «Стивен Грант Роджерс», а «Стивен Грант Стюарт»?

– Без «Стивен». Долго объяснять, но с первым именем мне тоже временно пришлось расстаться, оно перешло ко мне по отцовской линии, а о ней пришлось на время… забыть, – Стив нахмурился и старательно отвернулся, демонстрируя любопытному цету ясную картину смущения, злости и даже стыда.

– Кажется, я понял, – помолчав, кивнул Старк. – И что-то подсказывает мне, что с дальнейшими расспросами лезть не стоит.

– Пожалуй, – осторожно подтвердил Стив. – Что же, снова мой вопрос?

Цет кивнул и подлил ему еще чая. Стив собрался с мыслями и уже почти выбрал, что бы такое спросить, но тут за ширму бесшумно просочился самого непримечательного вида человек и что-то зашептал на ухо консулу. Тот, насколько позволял рассмотреть грим, нахмурился и жестом отослал слугу, если, конечно, это был слуга.

– Простите, капитан, боюсь, неотложные дела требуют моего участия. Ваш вопрос остается за вами. Думаю, у нас еще не раз будет время побеседовать – тогда им меня и озадачите.

Цет снова использовал свою сверхъестественную способность испаряться, оставив Стива наедине с наркотическим чаем и всеми незаданными вопросами.

**

– Но вы сами мне велели звать вас, как только прибудет новое послание от вашей матери! – оправдывалось ба.

– Но вот сейчас это было крайне несвоевременно! – шипел гем-лорд.

– Откуда мне было знать? Я получило указание – цитирую – «будить посреди ночи и за уши оттаскивать от любого дела».

– Однако же таскать меня за уши на самом деле ты не стало. Значит, соображать и подходить к указаниям не только с формальной стороны ты умеешь, – Старк только вздохнул. – Я знаю, что ты постоянно тихо надо мной издеваешься – и на здоровье, но вот такого больше не надо. Мне действительно нужно держаться поближе к этому барраярцу… хотя, кажется, он все-таки не тот, кто мне нужен. Где письмо?

Экран наручного комма, продемонстрированный Джарвисом, как раз вместил все послание от аут-леди Мио:

 _«Может оазис_  
Обернуться миражом.  
Прохладе не верь».

 

Консул запустил руки с аккуратным маникюром в свою и без того пострадавшую прическу и страдальчески застонал.

– Опять? Джарвис, ты лучше ее понимаешь. Что это за коан?

– Это не коан, это хокку, – меланхолично поправило ба. – Я полагаю, моя госпожа велит вам не отвлекаться на кажущиеся правдивыми, но заведомо ложные сведения.

– Отлично. Спасибо. И почему мне кажется, что мама знает куда больше, чем я, хоть и находится куда дальше? Вот сама бы сюда и летела, чтобы отделять миражи от реальности, а зерна от плевел.

– И агнцев от козлищ, – эрудированно добавило ба, погасив экран комма. – Моя госпожа…

– Да знаю я! Слишком неземная для такого времяпровождения. А я, значит, достаточно приземленный для того, чтобы отправляться на задворки Ойкумены и ломать голову над вот такими указаниями. Одних этих стихов хватает, чтобы мозг вывихнуть, а если еще вспомнить об изначальной формулировке! Тут, кстати, есть некое произведение со Старой Земли, претендующее на статус культового, по крайней мере, среди барраярцев русского происхождения. Так вот там главному герою досталось примерно как мне.

Старк походил по небольшой комнатке, в которой они с ба беседовали, и продекламировал самым ехидным тоном:

 _– Мне добудь, коль не дурак,_  
То-Чего-Вообще-Никак-  
Быть-Не-Может-В-Этом-Мире,  
И в других наверняка.  
Чтоб без всяких хитрых схем  
И надуманных проблем,  
Не добудешь – наслаждаться  
Сможешь лишь небытием.  
От меня ж не жди беды,  
Принимайся за труды:  
Интересы Барраяра  
Выше мелочной вражды.

Ба, явно потрясенное, несколько округлило глаза и, похоже, впервые в жизни не придумало, что ответить беспокойному сыну госпожи. А может, просто архаичным русским не владело.

– Ладно, все, я уже успокоился. Найди мне личное дело этого… Гранта Стюарта. Посмотрим, не про этот ли мираж матушка изволила написать через полгалактики.

**

На какое-то время все утихло. Ни странный цет, ни его слуги не лезли больше ни в чьи личные дела, за исключением личного дела Гранта Стюарта, что было вполне ожидаемо. В посольстве Империи никаких обязательных для посещения, да и просто любопытных мероприятий не намечалось, Клинт не звал приятеля в парк – похоже, в семействе Форбартона после успешно пережитого дня рождения младшей дочери тоже все успокоилось.

Стив успел порадоваться тишине и снова заскучать: судя по отсутствию бешеной активности со стороны консула, тот нашел его подложное «настоящее» личное дело, узнал о якобы постыдных страницах биографии старшего Роджерса, связанных с ними мытарствах младшего и их счастливом окончании, после чего потерял к капитану всякий интерес. Сам капитан интереса не терял, но распространил его с одного пронырливого цета на всех его сородичей, так что немало озадачил работников библиотеки, принявшись заказывать по каталогу отсутствовавшие в свободном доступе за невостребованностью справочники обо всем, что касалось Цетагандийской империи. Авторство большей их части принадлежало все тому же загадочному типу по имени Хенн Рау и, судя по тому, что первый справочник был подписан «капитан Рау», а последний – «полковник Рау», незнакомый Стиву цет отличался склонностями не только к написанию научно-популярной литературы.

За изучением книг и видеофайлов Стив провел чуть ли не самый спокойный месяц в жизни, а потому был очень удивлен, когда однажды посреди уже почти зимней ночи его поднял комм-вызов от Форбартона. Приятель был мрачен и собран, ничем не напоминая себя обычного.

– Стив. Поезжай в штаб-квартиру Службы Имперской Безопасности, я тебя встречу у правого бокового входа. Срочно.

«Срочно» для Стива всегда означало «прямо сейчас», так что он только кивнул и отключил было связь, но тут Клинт добавил:

– Твоего цета арестовали.

«Прямо сейчас» тут же трансформировалось в «еще десять минут назад было нужно», и Стив сбросил вызов, чтобы начать собираться с изрядным перевыполнением армейского норматива.

– Что он натворил? – вместо приветствия спросил он, когда из теней у неприметной двери показался Клинт.

– Клянется, что ничего. Может, конечно, и так, но его слуга пытался саботировать работу одного из наших репликаторных банков.

– На кой ему это?

– А мне откуда знать? Это вообще не по моей части, я сам узнал только потому, что меня Нат дернула час назад. Это дело поручили ей… ну, сам понимаешь, деликатная тема. Будущие мамаши не станут откровенничать при беседах с парнями из СБ, а у нее всегда получалось вызывать доверие.

– И ужас, – добавил Стив, который, насколько ему позволяла легенда, приятельствовал с Наташей Форроманов, очень серьезной дочерью очень серьезного отца, которая предпочла блеску светской жизни каторжные будни агента Службы Имперской Безопасности. С Клинтом она общалась куда теснее, в основном потому, что в свободное время охотно помогала ему и его супруге справляться с бешеной активностью сразу троих детей. По каким причинам жена Клинта, женщина миловидная, но незаметная, не испытывала жгучей ревности к яркой красавице Нат, постоянно обретающейся где-то возле Клинта, оставалось загадкой.

– А то, – Клинт распахнул перед Стивом дверь, прошел в нее следом и тут же тщательно запер за собой. – Она сейчас этого цета, должно быть, расчленяет, и хорошо бы только в переносном смысле.

Стив кивнул. Нат всегда была исключительно профессиональна, но покушение на еще не рожденных детей могло вызвать в ней самые жуткие проявления нереализованного материнского инстинкта. В свое время из-за неприятных событий, о которых она предпочитала не распространяться, юная фор-леди потеряла возможность завести ребенка естественным способом. Репликаторный банк оставался ее единственным шансом на обзаведение детьми, так что покушение на него она вполне могла расценивать как покушение на собственное будущее в одном из его вариантов (пока за резвой рыжей валькирией в чине коммандера никаких порывов свить уютное семейное гнездышко замечено не было).

– Мне трудно судить, не зная всех подробностей, но тут я склонен поверить цету. Я много читал про их общество, и к детям там принято относиться едва ли не так же трепетно, как у нас. Что, в общем, понятно, учитывая, что этих детей там собирают вручную и вкладывают в них надежды семейств каждого из родителей… Он бы не стал.

– Ну, не знаю. За время общения с этим типом я понял только, что он скользкий как угорь. Я, собственно, тебя выдернул, чтобы ты помог Наташе: ты больше общался с этим цетом, может, у тебя есть к нему какой-то особый подход... На фаст-пенту у него, понятное дело, аллергия, а бить его нельзя, он дипломат.

– Его и допросу под фаст-пентой и прочими наркотиками правды подвергать нельзя по той же причине, но останавливает не неприкосновенность, а искусственная аллергия, я понял, – кивнул Роджерс. – Веди. Попробуем узнать, с чего это вдруг консул по культуре позволяет своим слугам вести себя так… некультурно.

**

Как оказалось, расчленять цета Форроманов еще не начала, но уже была к этому опасно близка. Вмешательство посторонних она сперва встретила враждебно, но после, увидев знакомые лица, потеплела. Консул при виде вошедших в крохотную допросную комнатку, выкрашенную в неприятный серо-зеленый цвет, тоже приободрился.

– Капитан Роджерс! – почти радостно воскликнул он. – Я надеялся встретиться с вами, правда, не в такой удручающей обстановке. Эта милая леди… – начал он, но Форроманов поправила его практически рыком:

– Коммандер.

– Эта милая коммандер, – исправился Старк, – вот уже полчаса доказывает мне, что не далее как сегодня ночью я пытался убить или хотя бы покалечить сотню барраярских младенцев чужими руками. При этом объяснить мне, зачем бы я стал это делать, она не в состоянии. Возможно, у вас получится?..

– Доброй ночи, гем-полковник, – официально поздоровался Стив с цетом, явно еще не до конца осознавшим серьезность происходящего. – Думаю, вы в курсе, что допрос проводится по несколько другой схеме. Может, лучше вы нам расскажете о мотивах ваших действий и действий вашего слуги?

– Которого из? – немедленно посерьезнел цет, его лицо, покрытое полусмазанным и не восстановленным гримом, сложилось в маску мрачной решимости. – Когда коллеги коммандера Форроманов… слишком много «р» подряд, простите… вытащили меня из постели, я не смог пересчитать всех по головам. Но практически уверен, что все они, как им было предписано, находились в посольском особняке, а вовсе не в репликаторном банке.

Стив глянул на Наташу вопросительно. Вот всегда так было, когда приходилось включаться в чужое дело, не получив толковой вводной. Наташа показала ему снимок на экране наручного комма. Экран был небольшой, да и узнать оглушенного парализатором человека часто бывало затруднительно – лицевые мышцы расслаблялись, не давая сохранять привычное выражение лица, но…

– Я не знаком с ним лично, но это именно он прервал наш с вами последний разговор.

Старк помрачнел и подобрался еще сильнее.

– Этого тем более не может быть. Джарвису неоткуда было взяться в этом банке.

– Джарвис? Это ваш доверенный слуга? – припомнил Стив.

– Не совсем, – цет вздохнул и попросил: – Я могу умыться? Все-таки здесь дама.

Форроманов фыркнула, показывая, что лично ей до голубой звезды, как там раскрашен возможный диверсант, а ее половая принадлежность к службе вообще не относится. Как такое количество информации уместилось в одном тихом звуке, оставалось неясно, тем не менее, все ее восприняли, а Стив заинтересованно спросил:

– И вы согласны показаться нам без грима? Один ваш соотечественник пишет, что это равносильно тому, чтобы прийти на званый обед обнаженным.

– Здесь дама, – повторил цет, усмехнувшись, – хоть она важность этого обстоятельства и отрицает. В присутствии дамы я предпочту быть вовсе без одежды, чем в скверно сидящей и несвежей. И не стоит так доверчиво относиться к сочинениям гем-лорда Рау. Он известен как талантливый сказочник, хотя лгать напрямую не в его стиле. Я умоюсь, выпью кофе, если ваш протокол допроса позволяет такую вольность, и расскажу обо всем, что знаю. Это немного.

Стив глянул на Наташу вопросительно – в конце концов, дело-то было ее. Она ответила ему недоуменным, но не агрессивным взглядом и предложила цету аккуратно упакованные влажные салфетки.

– О, без спецсредств это будет долго, – предупредил Старк и, извинившись, отвернулся от барраярцев, принялся изводить грим и салфетки друг о друга. Минут через семь, удовлетворившись результатами тактильного исследования поверхности собственного лица, он обернулся и улыбнулся уже не так самоуверенно, как раньше, явно чувствуя дискомфорт из-за отсутствия защитного слоя грима на лице. Наташа стала оглядывать его с большим интересом: цетов без грима она до сих пор не видела, а теперь вот оказывалось, что отмытый гем-лорд не особенно-то отличается от фор-лорда, разве что волосами.

А вот Стив оцепенел.

Он уже видел это лицо – не в точности это, возможно, но очень похожее. Или, может, за давностью лет и криозаморозкой черты, хранимые в памяти, несколько исказились.

В любом случае, он давно – в той, прошлой жизни – знал одного черноглазого типа с нахальной ухмылкой, сперва весьма взъерошенного, а после всегда аккуратно причесанного, с волосами, уложенными каким-то парикмахерским средством. И пахло от того, прежнего типа ровно так же: целой оружейной лавкой.

– Так что вы хотели нам рассказать? – напомнила Форроманов, налюбовавшись.

– А. Ну, хорошо. Вы задержали в репликаторном банке Джарвиса. Но это не мой слуга. Это ба.

– Ба? – удивилась Наташа. – Разве это не слуги аутов?

– Не совсем, – Старк посмотрел на Стива, явно ища барраярского подтверждения своим словам. Капитан Роджерс почувствовал, что его губы шевелятся и произносят:

– Ба – действительно принадлежат аутам, но они не совсем слуги. Это что-то вроде бесполых рабов с некоторыми привилегиями.

– Мерзость, – резюмировала Форроманов. – И в чем же разница?

– Мне больше интересно, откуда у гем-полковника ба? – Стив более-менее пришел в себя и продолжал вести разговор, с бешеной скоростью крутя в голове варианты.

– От матери, – не стал скрывать Старк. – Моя мать – аут-леди, это ба принадлежало ей еще до того, как она заключила брак с моим отцом. Когда я отправился на Барраяр, она сочла, что ба может быть мне полезно: оно весьма сообразительно и куда более сведуще в отношениях с представителями других культур, чем я, пусть эти сведения и носят чисто теоретический характер.

– Почему вы утверждаете, что этот Джарвис не мог совершить покушения на репликаторный банк? – Наташу явно было не сбить с мысли подробностями жизни цетов, а говорить «оно» хоть про кого-то, кроме бетанских гермафродитов, ей не хотелось.

– Потому что ба смогло бы пойти на преступление, только получив прямой и недвусмысленный приказ от своей хозяйки. Моя мать такого приказа точно не отдавала.

– А вы?

– Я? – округлил красивые, особенно яркие на лишенном грима лице глаза цет. – Даже если бы такое пришло мне в голову, я не могу отдавать ба таких… предельных приказов. Я не хозяйка.

– Но Джарвис вам служит.

– Хм… Признаюсь: когда я заполнял вашу таможенную декларацию, я решил не усложнять себе и офицерам жизнь, так что указал Джарвиса в числе прочих слуг. Я просто не нашел у вас в стандартной форме для живых существ варианта «неотчуждаемое движимое имущество, ограниченное право пользования которым временно передано мне».

Наташа закатила глаза, а потом скосила их на Стива. Тот кивнул:

– Если этому Хенну Рау можно верить, ба действительно принадлежат их высокородным хозяевам и безраздельно преданы им. Если аут-Мио Д’Старк не отдавала ему приказа вывести из строя репликаторный банк, это не оно. Его подставили, чтобы подставить гем-полковника.

– Моя мать не могла отдать ему такой приказ, – повторил Старк, явно выходя из себя. – Я до сих пор не очень представляю себе, что ваша империя думает о нашей, но поверьте: ни одна леди, аут или гем, не стала бы вредить детям, тем более еще не рожденным. Это противоречит всему, для чего они живут и чему служат. Вот причинить им пользу, не спросясь, какая-нибудь и могла бы, но ведь в этом Джарвиса не обвиняют, верно? В чем его вообще обвиняют?

– Не его, – вздохнула Наташа и принялась нервно подергивать себя за рыжую прядь, выбившуюся из гладкой прически. – Вас. Вы ведь изначально, в той же декларации, заявили, что несете за слуг полную ответственность, так что все их возможные правонарушения и преступления автоматически ложатся на вас. Это, конечно, создает некоторые юридические проблемы, учитывая вашу дипломатическую неприкосновенность, но и они решаемы.

– Прекрасно, – кивнул Старк и скрестил руки на груди, ясно давая понять, что отказывается признавать себя виновным в чем бы то ни было. – И в чем же тогда обвиняют меня?

– В том, что по вашему приказанию ваш же слуга, вооруженный несколькими пробирками веществ с подтвержденным тератогенным свойством, проник в закрытое на ночь здание репликаторного банка и попытался взломать систему подачи питательных веществ репликаторов, чтобы ввести в нее принесенное.

– А как ба проникло в закрытый охраняемый объект? Кто-то дал ему коды доступа, причем многоуровневые? – подал голос Клинт, до сих пор практически изображавший мебель с острым взглядом.

– Хороший вопрос, – Стив перебросил его Наташе как горячую картошку.

– Сам гем-полковник и мог предоставить слуге эти коды. Он ведь ранее посещал императорский репликаторный банк в рамках ознакомительной экскурсии. Хотя как он вызнал и записал все коды?..

– Бред, даже если представить себе, что я – психически неуравновешенный злодей-детоубийца, – высказался Старк. – Кодов у меня не было, более того, наш провожатый из СБ если и вводил их, то совершенно незаметно. Я никуда не отлучался от экскурсии, что легко подтвердить, просмотрев записи камер наблюдения. Все технические устройства, которые, как было сказано в самом начале экскурсии, «могут повлиять на работу репликаторов», я сдал на входе. Кроме того, откуда мой слуга мог бы взять тератогены? Мой багаж и багаж всех моих спутников проверяли и перепроверяли, как и этот особняк. Приобрести эти вещества уже в столице Джарвис не смогло бы, и это тоже легко проверить: все перемещения и покупки сотрудников посольства зафиксированы – и, думаю, ваша СБ уже разобралась в записях.

Цет поднялся из-за стола и стал расхаживать взад-вперед – видимо, так ему лучше думалось.

– Возможно, он не покупал свое… потенциальное оружие, а получил его с рук на руки при личной встрече с организатором преступления, – не пожелала сдаваться Наташа.

– И этим организатором был?.. – поднял бровь консул. – Не забывайте, послать ба на преступление могла бы только моя мать. Думаю, женщина ростом более двух метров, способная подметать тротуар волосами, не осталась бы на Барраяре незамеченной.

– Я понимаю, что это звучит несколько не так, как ты от меня ждешь, – обратился Стив к Наташе, пока Клинт сверлил цета взглядом, – но мне кажется, что ни аут-леди, ни ее сын, ни их ба не стали бы пытаться навредить детям… по крайней мере, таким способом.

– Точно, – кивнул Старк. – Из такого способа еще неизвестно, что выйдет. Я думаю, одного исторического примера ребенка, пострадавшего от тератогена, но более чем компенсировавшего недостатки впоследствии, хватило бы мне и моим соотечественникам, чтобы так не рисковать.

Клинт помимо воли кивнул. Легендарный граф Форкосиган, горбатый полутораметровый гиперактивный гений, был хорошим аргументом – и этот аргумент успел, как недавно было рассекречено, неоднократно поучаствовать в делах Цетаганды, сорвать кое-какие имперские планы и, как ни странно, даже получить впоследствии личную благодарность цетагандийского императора, подкрепленную орденом со скромным названием «За заслуги». Рисковать спровоцировать появление на свет кого-то подобного цеты, наверное, действительно не стали бы.

– Давайте уточним: ба моей матери было обнаружено при попытке взломать систему управления репликаторами одним из охранников центра? Он парализовал Джарвиса и вызвал вас? – Старк уставился на теоретически ведущую допрос женщину.

– Думаю, все было именно так, – осторожно ответила Наташа, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что не проверила такую малость, как первый шаг. – Дело предали мне два часа назад. Я уточню, как все произошло.

– Хорошо бы, – кивнул цет. – Потому что мне кажется, Джарвис оказался возле репликаторов уже парализованным. Это единственный вариант, объясняющий, почему он не сообщил мне ни о чем, заранее или в процессе.

Он ненадолго остановился и снова принялся расхаживать по комнате, нервно воздевая руки.

– Кем вообще надо быть, чтобы похитить и подставить чужое ба? Я всегда был далек от того, чтобы считать барраярцев варварами, но сейчас…

– Сейчас вам тоже не стоит начинать так считать, – неожиданно проговорила Наташа, явно тоже задумавшись над словами консула. – Допустим, цетагандийцы действительно с пиететом относятся к детям. Допустим, аут-леди, хранительницы генофонда нации, не стали бы злоумышлять против чужого потомства. Допустим, ба действительно подставили, не зная, что это ба, и приняв за простого слугу. Кому это выгодно?

– Да много кому, – проворчал Форбартон, прекрасно осведомленный о том, что желающих столкнуть Цетаганду с Барраяром и устроить что-нибудь под шумок действительно хватало.

– Не поспоришь, – Старк расхаживал по комнатке так, словно допрос уже закончился, и теперь он был полноправным участником обсуждения. – Но я не зря вспомнил вашего легендарного лорда. Кто-то решил повторить его историю, только финал у нее должен был быть не такой радужный, как в первый раз.

– Вы хотите сказать, что ваше ба подставил кто-то, затаивший злобу на графа Форкосигана? – удивилась Нат. – Долго же он собирался мстить.

– Если живешь намного больше века, понятие «долго» несколько искажается, отмахнулся Старк. – Кофе не будет? Ладно, плевать. У меня дома очень ценится многоступенчатая месть, затрагивающая не только ее объект, но и всех его родных и друзей. В идеале месть приводит к тому, что целое созвездие скрывается с небосклона Империи. Она может готовиться десятилетиями и осуществляться планомерно несколькими поколениями одной семьи. Но ваш лорд ничем не задел мою семью, да и в целом был отмечен благосклонностью Небесного Господина…

– А вот джексонианцев он очень даже задел. И не раз. И его брат тоже отличился, – выдал Стив. – Насколько я понимаю, главы многих домов Архипелага живут столетиями, правда, продлевают они себе жизнь несколько не так, как цетагандийцы.

– И доступ к любого рода тератогенам у них тоже есть, – подтвердил Старк, скривившись при упоминании джексонианцев точно как во время их первой встречи. – И нездоровое чувство юмора в наличии. И мстительность.

– И вы сейчас пытаетесь отвести подозрение от себя, – справедливости ради добавила Форроманов.

– Не без этого, – кивнул Старк. – Но я действительно не виновен, и вы если не знаете этого наверняка, то чувствуете интуитивно. Я просто не хочу проводить в этой эстетически неприятной комнате больше времени, чем необходимо. Могу я поинтересоваться, что сейчас с Джарвисом? Я не уверен, что оно хорошо переносит разряды парализатора…

– Оно находится здесь же, в подземном госпитале, под охраной, – сообщила Нат. – С ним все в порядке. Я думаю, имеет смысл поинтересоваться и его версией событий…

«И если она хоть в чем-то разойдется с твоей…» буквально читалось в пронзительном взгляде коммандера.

Читать взгляды гем-полковник умел.

**

К задержанному всех четверых провел серьезный молодой медик. На цета он поглядывал с интересом и толикой страха, а на Наташу – практически с благоговением.

– Вот, коммандер. Он… она… оно…

– Это, – мягко подсказал Старк. – Это ба. Что с ним?

– Цело, – медик был рад разрешению его внутреннего конфликта. – Судя по базовым показателям, в порядке. Анализы у него взять не удалось.

– Почему? Оно сопротивлялось? – удивился Клинт, который не понаслышке знал, что после оглушения парализатором охота сопротивляться, может, еще и приходит, а вот возможность на несколько часов запаздывает.

– Не совсем. Оно сообщило, что мы не имеем права делать это без согласия его госпожи и без ведома консула, – теперь медик смотрел на цета прямо.

– Ба право, – кивнул тот. – Видите ли, генетически оно куда ближе к расе аутов, чем я. Многие изменения, внесенные в мой геном, первоначально тестировались на нем, так что я склонен относиться к Джарвису как к родственнику, хоть такая позиция на родине и не слишком популярна. Попытавшись взять у него анализы, вы посягнули бы на работу моей матери и нарушили… ну, как минимум, авторское право, – усмехнулся он.

– Как бы то ни было, оно в сознании, так что вы можете с ним поговорить, – медик попытался отрешиться от мысли о возможных исках со стороны аут-леди, тряхнул головой и вернулся к привычному образу действий.

– Мы за тем и пришли, – подтвердила Нат.

Джарвис полулежал на койке с приподнятым изголовьем. Удерживало его что-то вроде силового поля – впрочем, ба не сопротивлялось и вообще не шевелилось, только с любопытством оглядывало все вокруг льдисто-голубыми глазами. На консула или даже его родственника это создание совершенно не походило – скорее, оно сошло бы за родню Стива: светловолосое и светлоглазое, с правильными чертами и резкой вертикальной морщиной между бровей.

При виде консула ба оживилось, просияло было и тут же виновато отвело взгляд.

– Все в порядке, Джарвис. Я знаю, что ты не виновато, а им… им придется доказать. Это – коммандер Форроманов. Наше неприятное дело досталось ей. Можешь вспомнить, как ты оказалось в этом репликаторном банке и рассказать ей? – Старк подошел к койке и осторожно присел на край.

– Надо же, я не думал, что цеты умеют по-человечески относиться хоть к кому-то, тем более к рабам, – шепнул Роджерсу приятель. Консул услышал, обернулся с негодующим видом.

– Джарвис заботился обо мне с того дня, как меня самого вынули из репликатора. Его официальное положение в иерархии не имеет ничего общего с моим к нему отношением. И если бы те, кто подставил его, заранее знали об этом, они бы просто не рискнули втягивать его в свои планы.

– Звучит как угроза, – заметила Нат. – Давайте все-таки вернемся от этнокультурных изысканий к делу. Джарвис, верно?

– Да, мэм, – кротко подтвердило ба, получив кивок от гем-лорда. – Меня зовут Джарвис, и я служу аут-леди Мио Д’Старк уже почти сто лет.

Стив только удивленно приподнял брови. Ба совершенно не выглядело старым или даже пожилым. Впрочем, если генетически оно было почти что аутом… Да и на Барраяре встречались эдакие люди без возраста. Вот хотя бы полковника Фьюри взять.

– Перед тем, как вы отправились на Барраяр для сопровождения сына вашей госпожи, она отдавала вам какие-то приказания?

– Ничего такого, что могло бы принести вред вашей империи, она мне не велела, – осторожно ответил Джарвис.

– Позвольте мне об этом судить. Итак?

– Мне было сказано не спускать глаз с То… с гем-лорда Старка. Помогать ему по мере сил. Присылать ей еженедельные отчеты, а в случае выдающихся событий связываться с ней немедленно. Все.

– То есть, она не велела вам покушаться на барраярских детей? – скорее для проформы, чем все еще всерьез веря в виновность цетагандийцев, уточнила Наташа.

– Нет! – ба впервые проявило сильную эмоцию. – Ни моя госпожа, ни гем-лорд Старк не отдавали мне таких приказов. И само я на такое не пошло бы – это вне сферы моих интересов и обязанностей.

– Хорошо. Опишите мне вечер, предшествовавший вашему задержанию в императорском репликаторном банке.

– С которого часа?

– С… – Наташа сверилась с комом. – С половины девятого.

– Хорошо. В это время я, как обычно, доставляло приглашения в посольство.

– Кто кого приглашал?

– Гем-лорд Старк практически каждый вечер приглашает интересующих его людей присоединиться к нему за ужином, чаепитием или любованием созвездиями, – бесстрастно и бесхитростно ответило ба, вызвав у Клинта тихий смешок, а у Наташи – новый приступ фырканья. – Как правило, это дамы.

– «Как правило!» – прошептал Клинт и закатил глаза. – Вот я тебе говорил держаться подальше от этого типа.

– Что бы вы ни думали о моем поведении, я всегда честно писал о своих намерениях в приглашениях, – спокойно ответил Старк. Кажется, он искренне считал, что все, что улавливают его уши, для них и предназначается. – Если поведение гостей выходило за обозначенные мною пределы, то только по их воле. Кстати, капитан… Вы не воспользовались ни одним из моих приглашений – и даже не ответили ни на одно. Я вам настолько неприятен?

– О чем вы? – удивился Стив. – Я не получал никаких приглашений.

– Джарвис? – цет перевел взгляд на ба. То недоуменно уставилось в ответ.

– Все приглашения были доставлены по адресу. Если меня встречали слуги, я передавало письма и визитки им, если нет, я пользовалось почтовыми ящиками. Капитан Роджерс живет в многоквартирном доме для офицеров. Консьержа или слуг там нет, так что я всегда клало приглашения в почтовый ящик.

– Я проверяю почту ежедневно и, уверяю вас, никаких посланий от вас там не было, – развел руками Стив.

– Хм… – Старк нахмурился и спросил: – А запах? Остальная корреспонденция пахла как обычно?

Наташа удивилась, но промолчала, давая Стиву вспомнить. К ее вопросам это обсуждение никакого отношения не имело, но, судя по лицам цетов, было важно.

– Кажется, да… Хотя однажды из лавки «Синглинг» прислали новый каталог, и я удивился тому, что он теперь не только демонстрирует новые модели оружия, но и пахнет как оно.

– Значит, ба не ошибалось ящиком, но приглашения из него кто-то воровал, – недовольно заявил цет. – Оружием пахнет мой парфюм – в том числе и тот, которым по традиции окропляют приглашения. Кто-то очень не хотел, чтобы мы с вами общались ближе необходимого. Джарвис, продолжай.

– Я доставило три приглашения для леди и отправилось к дому капитана Роджерса, – сообщило ба. – В предыдущие вечера я начинало с этого дома, но теперь решило им закончить, приняв во внимание то, что капитан все равно вас игнорирует. В подъезде было темно, и я не сразу направилось к ящикам, а принялось искать, как включается освещение. Что случилось дальше, я не помню. Когда сознание ко мне вернулось, какой-то человек велел мне не двигаться и держать руки на виду. Я послушалось, но он все равно оглушил меня. И вот я здесь.

– И вот ты здесь… – задумчиво повторил Старк. – Коммандер, капитаны, вы сами знаете, что возможности сговориться с Джарвисом у меня не было. Теперь вы мне верите?

– Пожалуй, – осторожно ответила Форроманов. – Интересно получается: пока ваше ба ходило с приглашениями по заведенному расписанию, его никто не трогал. Но как только оно отклонилось от графика…

– Я думаю, в первый раз меня оглушили те, кто до этого забирал послания, адресованные капитану Роджерсу, – снова подало голос ба. – Они ведь должны были появляться вскоре после меня, чтобы делать это, верно? Но я нарушил последовательность и столкнулся с ними. Жаль, что было темно, и я не смог никого увидеть.

– Ничего. Главное, что с тобой все в порядке. И что тебе удалось не начудить с репликаторами. Не думаю, что они всерьез рассчитывали на то, что ты так и сделаешь, скорее, цель была в том, чтобы тебя поймали, и все же, – Старк недовольно фыркнул.

– А почему вы не посылали приглашения как нормальные люди, по комм-связи? – вдруг спросил Форбартон.

– Традиция, – пожал плечами Старк. – Личные приглашения заполняются от руки и передаются в исходном виде, без фотографирования, сканирования или пересылки на коммы.

– Так, может, кому-то позарез нужны образцы вашего почерка? – предположил Клинт. – Или запаха?

– Или просто приглашения, которыми можно воспользоваться, чтобы заманить меня куда-нибудь в нужное время, – добавил Стив. – Кстати, что было во вчерашнем?

– Предложение провести вечер за чаем с разговорами, – честно ответил цет.

– Без скополамина хотя бы? – чуть улыбнулся капитан, заставив Наташу и Клинта посмотреть на него с тревогой.

– Предполагалось, что без… да бросьте, на вас он действует ничуть не сильнее, чем на меня.

– Так и есть. Но вкус напитка все же немного портит, – Стив улыбнулся шире. – За мной оставался вопрос, консул. И я считаю, что сейчас самое время задать его.

– Что ж, ваша территория – ваши правила, – цет развел руками. – Задавайте. Если считаете, что ответ стоит услышать всем присутствующим.

Это несколько остудило пыл Стива, уже совсем было собравшегося спросить, не было ли у прошлого гем-лорда Старка запасной личности по имени Уолтер, «для друзей Вольт», выдающей себя за несколько безумного, но гениального ученого с Эскобара.

Заметив его замешательство, цет ухмыльнулся:

– Я так и думал. Оставим ваш вопрос до другого раза. Может, все-таки зайдете на чай?

– Может быть. Только следующее приглашение вам все же стоит послать мне на комм. Бог с ними, с традициями, безопасность важнее.

– Погодите, – Нат вздохнула. – Это все прекрасно, но: по столице шатается как минимум один злоумышленник, который ворует у офицеров почту, похищает посольских слуг, организует покушения и остается незамеченным. Вы не можете просто разойтись по домам и продолжать делать вид, что ничего не произошло.

– А что ты предлагаешь? – Клинт глянул на цетов, потом на Стива. – Развесить на каждом столбе предупреждения «Граждане, будьте осторожны, ОНИ среди нас»?

– Нет, это было бы глупо, – на работе у Форроманов начисто отказывало чувство юмора. – Надо подумать, на что рассчитывали те, кто это устроил.

– На дипломатический скандал и то, что вы меня вышлете, – без заминки отозвался Старк.

– Тогда так и стоит поступить. Официально ваш император получит ноту протеста, а вы будете высланы с Барраяра вместе со всеми слугами и ба.

– А неофициально? – заинтересовался неугомонный цет.

– А неофициально вы будете не высланы с Барраяра, а удалены для вашей же безопасности. И, думаю, Стиву стоит отправиться с вами. Если у злоумышленников есть на него планы, это их спутает. Кроме того, он сможет присматривать за вами и делиться со мной информацией – не ждете же вы, что вас действительно просто отпустят на все четыре стороны?

– Нет, это было бы неосмотрительно и непрофессионально с вашей стороны. Но в каком качестве капитан Роджерс будет за мной… присматривать? Если я не ошибаюсь, он Имперский Курьер. Я не уверен, что этот род службы дает ему необходимые полномочия, – цет осекся, увидев, какие нехорошие улыбки выползли на лица Наташи и Клинта.

– Поверьте, некоторые – только некоторые – Имперские Курьеры обладают всеми необходимыми полномочиями даже для того, чтобы объявлять войну и заключать мир. Правда, они стараются этого не делать, чтобы не покушаться на эксклюзивные права императора, – ответила коммандер.

– Будем надеяться, что и в этот раз до такого не дойдет, – вздохнул Стив озабоченно, хотя внутри у него все пело и даже пританцовывало: наконец-то нормальная работа, а не это кабинетное уныние!

– Хм… Видимо, мне придется подчиниться, – снова развел руками Старк. – Впрочем, жаловаться не на что: это все очень интересно. А у нас только что стало одной темой для разговора за чаем больше, верно, капитан?

Спорить Стив не стал.

**

Спровадить консула якобы с позором оказалось легче легкого. О том, что на самом деле его не выгоняют на родину, а прячут поблизости, знали только несколько человек, а остальные вполне удовлетворились официальной версией, в которой уже практически традиционно для цетагандийских дипломатов фигурировала «трагическая история с отравлением». Только теперь в роли жертвы отравления выступал не сам консул, а одна из его многочисленных, как оказалось, барраярских любовниц (на самом деле девушка, мелькнувшая несколько раз в новостях и ставшая поводом для сплетен, в их число не входила, будучи одной из коллег Наташи). Про неудавшееся покушение на репликаторный банк не говорилось ни слова, и Старк был за это благодарен: интриги интригами, но коллективный гнев родителей, настоящих и будущих, ему вызывать не хотелось.

Корабль, который цетагандийская сторона прислала за якобы опальным дипломатом, был небольшим и очень быстрым. Особым вооружением он не блистал: его конструктор явно полагался на то, что пилот сможет увести его от любого вражеского огня во мгновение ока. Пилот к кораблю прилагался, но познакомиться с ним и другими теоретически наличествовавшими членами экипажа Стив не смог: все были заняты и, скорее всего, не жаждали общаться с барраярцем.

– Добро пожаловать в Цетагандийскую Империю, – почти всерьез возгласил Старк, преодолев шлюз и оказавшись внутри. – Берегите голову.

Стив кивнул. Кораблик с портом приписки на Ро Кита действительно был территорией империи, так что вести себя на борту следовало осмотрительно и дипломатично.

– Тесновато тут, – покрутив головой, заметил гем-лорд, и ба, сопровождавшее его даже теперь, когда остальные слуги разбрелись по каютам, заметило:

– Вы сами проектировали это судно. «Ходовые качества важнее комфорта». Конец цитаты.

– Разумеется, важнее, – кивнул цет. – Но поворчать мне это никак не мешает. Давайте устроим краткую экскурсию, капитан. Нам все равно предстоит провести в этой прекрасной консервной банке слишком много времени.

– Не думаю, что наше пребывание тут так затянется. Наташа и Клинт быстро найдут злоумышленников, особенно если мы будем помогать им отсюда, – возразил Стив.

– Будем, – заверил Старк, проводя его по коридору к рубке. – Только для этого нам, пожалуй, надо все-таки поговорить начистоту. Вы подозреваете меня, я – вас, а это здорово отвлекает от настоящих врагов.

– Согласен, – Стив бегло осмотрел свободные каюты, каждая из которых была немногим больше ящика для обуви, зато с собственной полноценной душевой, компактную кают-компанию и большую, чуть ли не в половину всего жилого объема, тактическую рубку. – Вы правда проектировали этот корабль?

– Не совсем. Я его доделывал. Первый проектировщик неожиданно попался на растратах, – фыркнул цет. – Что лишний раз доказывает: все мы люди. Думаю, в вашем флоте такое тоже случается. Чаю?

Чай готовило все то же ба, продемонстрировав предварительно, что никаких наркотиков в него не подмешивает. Старк, ожидая, устроился на низком диванчике и, вздохнув, напомнил:

– Давайте свой вопрос, капитан.

Стив сел напротив, оглядел напряженного цета, и спросил, остро чувствуя себя идиотом:

– Как звали вашего отца? В смысле, могу я узнать его полное имя?

– Конечно. Говард Энтони Уолтер Старк, – ответил цет, удивленно приподняв брови: он ждал совсем другого вопроса. – Меня назвали в честь него и деда, получилось Энтони Эдвард. Два имени. Почти как у вас.

– Уолтер, – с каким-то тайным злорадством повторил Стив. – Значит, мне не показалось.

– Что именно?.. О, спасибо, Джарвис. Останься, поговори с нами, выпей чая, – окликнул цет вознамерившееся было уйти ба.

– Что вы на него похожи.

– Это вполне логично, я ведь уже говорил: мать постаралась, чтобы я был похож на него как можно сильнее… А вы были знакомы с моим отцом. Значит, я с самого начала копал в верном направлении.

Стив принял из рук Джарвиса чашку и кивнул. Цет копал в верном направлении с энтузиазмом крота. Даже странно, что его удалось хоть немного притормозить.

– Если вы знали его, значит, вам действительно как минимум девяносто. И ваш отец не участвовал в той неприглядной истории, верно? Он действительно погиб при исполнении – давно, во время второго конфликта с нами… или во время Великой войны?

– Нет, той войны он не застал, – покачал головой Стив. – Я действительно родился девяносто лет назад, – еле слышно признал он чуть ли не впервые за все время, прошедшее с его оживления. – Я еще не родился, но был уже на подходе, когда он ушел… и не вернулся.

– Сочувствую, – коротко, но, кажется, искренне отозвался Старк. – Вопрос про ваш возраст задавать не буду: думаю, криозаморозка позволяет проматывать еще и не такие временные отрезки. Но как, интересно, парень с Барраяра мог свести знакомство с гем-лордом и не попытаться прикончить его?

– А я не знал, что он гем-лорд, – усмехнулся Стив, вспоминая ту давнюю историю. – А если бы и знал… В том моем досье, что вы раскопали первым, больше правды, чем кажется. Я действительно пытался пойти по стопам отца, но ничего у меня не получалось. Я родился раньше срока, был слабый и болезненный. Если теоретические экзамены в академию я пройти мог достаточно легко, то с физической подготовкой не ладилось совершенно.

– Раньше срока? – удивился цет. – Ваш репликатор был поврежден?

– Вообще-то, в те времена на Барраяре рожали исключительно естественным путем, – напомнил Стив. – Это сейчас повсеместно есть репликаторные банки, вроде того, где не посчастливилось оказаться Джарвису, да и то, в процентном соотношении большая часть все равно принадлежит естественно рожденным детям.

– Кошмар, – передернулся Старк. – Хоть и объяснимый с исторической точки зрения. Итак, вы родились, являя собой живое подтверждение всех недостатков естественного деторождения. И?..

– И после очередной неудачной попытки со мной связался какой-то странный тип. Он говорил, что с Эскобара, но акцент у него был совершенно не эскобарский. Он сказал, что его имя Абрахам, он доктор и разрабатывает какую-то революционную лечебную процедуру. Предложил поучаствовать, – Стив отпил из чашки и признал, что в этот раз чай был даже вкуснее. – Терять мне было нечего, так что я согласился. Как оказалось, доктор Абрахам отвечал за… назовем это химическо-биологической составляющей проекта. Была еще и техническая – и вот ей занимался, по-видимому, ваш отец – очень похожий на вас тип, только коротко стриженый и даже без намека на грим. Он представился как Уолтер, велел звать себя «Вольт», и скоро я понял, почему.

– О, я верю, – закатил глаза цет. – Взаимоотношения моего отца с техникой и электричеством всегда были более чем нежными… Так что же, дуэт безумных ученых, судя по вам, преуспел?

– Да, – кивнул Стив и постарался не поежиться: до сих пор просто заинтересованный взгляд цета сделался физически осязаемым: он ощупывал, измерял и пронизывал. – Я не очень осведомлен о деталях их работы, но результат налицо. И как только этот результат появился, вокруг лаборатории, где проходила работа, начали случаться странные события и несчастные случаи. Сначала появились ребята из СБ и сообщили, что меня зачислили в вожделенную академию. И что за мной будут присматривать, понятное дело. И еще – что ученым лучше бы не обнародовать свое гениальное открытие, а тихо поставить его на службу государству. Какому? А почему бы и не тому, на территории которого и над гражданами которого они имели нахальство экспериментировать? Уж не знаю, согласились ли они.

– Я понял, – Старк помолчал, осмысливая, потом неожиданно предложил: – Давайте перейдем на «ты»? Как-то неловко обращаться подчеркнуто отстраненно к настолько давнему знакомому отца.

– Хм, хорошо… и как тогда к вам… к тебе обращаться? Не «консул» же уже?

– Нет. Думаю, «Тони» будет достаточно. От «Энтони» у меня постоянно ощущение, что я опять что-то натворил, и меня вызывают строгим голосом, чтобы разобраться и наказать.

– Хорошо, Тони. Я рассказал свою историю, в общих чертах, понятное дело.

– Не всю. Я упустил момент с попаданием в криокамеру.

– Да. Я не люблю его вспоминать. В тот день на нас особенно успешно покушались, хоть я так и не понял, кто. Не наши точно. Доктора Абрахама застрелили из игольника, пока я гонялся за убийцей, кто-то разгромил лабораторию, Вольт пропал, но успел отправить мне сообщение. Предупредил, что мне надо как можно скорее попасть под защиту тех самых ребят из СБ, потому что по мою душу могут начать приходить и куда менее симпатичные и не отягощенные моральными принципами люди. Вернее, не по душу, а по тело, но суть одна. Я так и поступил, но немного не дошел до безопасного места: меня подстрелили и, судя по всему, проделали во мне сквозную дыру. Как я понимаю, в качестве образца для исследований мертвый я сгодился бы ничуть не хуже живого, так что меня попытались убить и увезти, но не успели, и мой труп достался барраярской стороне.

– А дальше криокамера и несколько десятков лет ожидания, что медицина шагнет вперед достаточно далеко, чтобы починить тебя, – понимающе кивнул Тони. – Что ж, хорошо, что ты дождался. И что те, кто заботился о криокамере, были, как ты выражаешься, отягощены моральными принципами. Могли ведь и решить, что дело того не стоит…

– Да уж, – Стив зябко передернул плечами и припал к чаю. Иногда чашки с автоподогревом были очень кстати – например, сейчас, когда хотелось горячего и побольше. – Теперь ты. Зачем ты на самом деле прилетел на Барраяр? Культура, наша или цетская, тебя явно волнует мало, как и шпионаж.

Старк откинулся на диванчике, вытянул ноги и принялся дергать себя за длинную темную прядь, то и дело норовящую перечеркнуть лицо.

– Моя мать – аут-леди, – начал он. – Конечно, она утратила этот статус, выйдя замуж за гем-лорда, но генетически она аут-леди, и ведет себя ровно так же, и вообще. После смерти отца ей стало… я не очень ее понимаю, но, кажется, все, что могло примирить ее с понижением в правах и лишением привилегий, перестало существовать вместе с ним.

– А ты? – удивился Стив. – Не знаю, как у вас, а у нас родители обычно привязаны к детям. И ты сам говоришь, что она хотела, чтобы ты был похож на отца больше, чем на нее…

– Мне почти пятьдесят, – отозвался Старк с оттенком удивления в голосе. – Я давно отдельное от нее самостоятельное существо, не связанное с матерью ничем, кроме происхождения и фамилии. Я не могу быть ее якорем.

– Ладно, я уже понял, что мне надо читать про Цетаганду еще лет примерно сто, прежде чем я начну понимать, как там живут и мыслят, – вздохнул капитан. – Итак, твоей матери стало грустно и одиноко. Почему она не могла вернуться в Райский Сад? Как это связано с Барраяром?

– В Райский Сад нельзя вернуться, – Тони отпил чая и одобрительно кивнул. Ба, сидевшее в углу тихо, как мышь, чуть расслабилось. – Это попросту невозможно. Или… такого никогда не происходило. До сих пор. Мать рассудила, что, раз уж гем-лорды, вывернувшись из кожи вон на благо Империи, могут получать в качестве награды аут-жен, то она сама, принеся Империи не меньшую пользу, сможет вернуть свой статус и место в Райском Саду.

– И ты решил ей помочь?

– Не то чтобы решил… и не то чтобы помочь. Считай, что я – это ее глаза, уши и руки. Не очень приятная ситуация, я как-то все больше привык быть мозгами. Но если аут-леди чего-то хочет, гем-лорды только кивают и слушаются. Это сильнее любого характера.

Стив помолчал, перевел взгляд с Тони на Джарвиса.

– А почему глаза, уши и руки – это именно ты, а не Джарвис? Было бы логичнее: ба безраздельно преданно хозяйке…

– Потому что безраздельная преданность исключает свободу воли и способность к принятию самостоятельных решений, – ровным тоном ответило ба. – Я хороший исполнитель, капитан. Но действовать по обстоятельствам – это не мое. Я на это не запрограммировано.

– Ладно… – Стиву стало казаться, что ба еще более странные существа, чем остальные цеты. – Ладно. Итак, твоя мать захотела вернуться в ряды аут-леди. Для этого она послала тебя на Барраяр, чтобы?..

– Чтобы найти доказательства тому, что вызнал прошлый консул.

– Тот, отравленный? А что он вызнал?

– Если вкратце – по галактике довольно давно циркулирует слух: барраярцы научились корректировать генетические недостатки не в процессе конструирования детей, а впоследствии. Может быть, это звучит не очень тревожно для тебя, но для цетагандийцев…

– Ну да, вы возвели генетическое конструирование в ранг искусства… как бишь оно называется? Биоэстетика?

– Именно. От генетического конструирования не просто зависит судьба нашей Империи, как бы пафосно это ни звучало. Оно – основа нашего общества. Выгодные генетические контракты, лучшие генетически образцы – все это перестанет иметь значение, если станет возможно заводить детей от кого угодно, а потом, увидев проявившиеся недостатки, устранять их по ходу дела. Включение элементов чьего бы то ни было генома в геном аутов – наша высшая награда, между прочим – тоже перестанет иметь значение. Я не могу объяснить всего, но просто поверь: такое открытие, как манипуляция с генами уже сформировавшегося человека, способно уничтожить Цетаганду – и потому вселяет ужас в сердца тех, кто в курсе. А прошлый консул узнал, что на Барраяре на действительной службе состоит человек, который успешно подвергся этой самой процедуре.

– То есть, твоя мать захотела, чтобы ты нашел живое подтверждение этому слуху и… что?

– И привез его с собой. Показал, так сказать, товар лицом. Мы могли бы исследовать это подтверждение, чтобы позаимствовать технологию… или, если оно действительно уникально, уничтожить его и всех, кто к нему причастен, чтобы все оставалось как есть, – лицо цета, лишенное грима (не считать же за него миниатюрную наклейку на скуле) сделалось неожиданно жестким.

– Ты же понимаешь, что мы говорим обо мне? – осторожно спросил Стив, почувствовав себя неожиданно неуютно: он сидел в цетагандийском корабле, который, теоретически, мог бы доставить его на Эту Кита, чтобы план аут-леди Мио и ее сына благополучно завершился. – Я не очень-то одобряю любой из вариантов.

– Понимаю, – кивнул Тони. – Я тоже не одобряю их. К тому же, способ доводить до совершенства любой материал, если я правильно понял, что с тобой сотворили мой отец и его напарник, придумали не барраярцы. Это уже хорошо. Обнародуй отец свое открытие на родине, его бы снова наградили… или казнили. Не знаю. Наверное, и он не знал, потому и предпочел работать за пределами Цетаганды. Что до его напарника… – Старк вызвал на экране наручного комма снимок. – Я понимаю, что это не он, но хоть похож?

Стив взглянул на экран, нахмурился и кивнул. Темноволосый мужчина, запечатленный на снимке, мог бы быть младшим братом доктора Абрахама. Или его взрослым сыном.

– Тогда все еще интереснее, – Тони улыбнулся, и улыбка у него вышла крайне хищная. – Это вовсе не Абрахам, хотя адаптация хорошая. Это Арама Дюрона, джексонианец из группы Дюрона, пропавший давным-давно.

Стив попытался припомнить, что вообще было известно об этой группе. Лилия Дюрона, гениальный медик, была создана в лабораториях джексонианского Дома Риоваль, но примкнула к Дому Фелл, а после многократно клонировала себя. Все ее клон-дети женского пола носили имена цветов, а мужского – птиц. Все они были по-своему гениальны и специализировались в разных областях медицины. Арама Дюрона, судя по всему, был гением от генетики. Почему он покинул группу? Или он не покидал, а действовал по ее указаниям? Ходили слухи, что последние лет сорок группа Дюрона обитает на Эскобаре и проводит свои исследования никак не на благо Архипелагу Джексона. Но если доктор Абрахам откололся от группы еще до того, как та была выкуплена и перевезена, на кого же работал он сам?..

– И опять вопросов сделалось больше, чем ответов, – вздохнул Стив. – Ладно. Предположим, ты привезешь меня на родину и триумфально возложишь к ногам матери. Что от этого изменится? Я ведь не просто существо, искусственно улучшенное с помощью неизвестной никому технологии – я проект ее мужа. Который, как я понимаю, официально считался покойным уже тогда. Как бы иначе он смог обзавестись эскобарской личностью и оказаться вне поля зрения вашей СБ?

– Да, все это несколько усложняет дело, – Тони допил чай и стал постукивать ухоженными ногтями по чашке. – Было бы куда проще, окажись ты творением джексонианцев или даже барраярцев. А если бы в твоем исправлении оказалась замешана какая-нибудь технология, украденная из Звездных Ясель – это генетический банк аутов, если ты не в курсе – место аут-леди по правую руку от Императора моей матери точно было бы гарантировано. Теперь же… я не знаю, что делать.

– Я тоже, – кивнул Стив. – Но кроме плана твоей матери есть и другая проблема. Кто-то пытался подставить тебя и, возможно, похитить меня. И это явно не она. Кому выгодно?

– Кому-то, кто очень интересуется возможностью довести тело до физического совершенства, – подало голос ба. – Ему ведь не обязательно думать о ниспровержении основ общества Империи, достаточно просто хотеть стать сильным и здоровым, не так ли? Он узнал о вашем интересе к капитану и испугался, что лишится возможности заполучить его. Возможно, он запаниковал и, когда я наткнулось на его людей, решил форсировать события, использовав, как он считал, слугу, попавшего в его руки.

Тони повернул голову и уставил на Джарвиса немигающим черным взглядом.

– Вот и не рассказывай мне больше, что ты не способен на самостоятельное принятие решений и вообще только исполнитель, – со смесью злости и восхищения проговорил он. – Действительно, почему мы думаем о глобальном? Для того чтобы захотеть исследовать тебя и попытаться повторить успех моего отца и его напарника, нужно быть просто очень отчаянным и больным… и не иметь других вариантов… А почему не иметь? Потому что уже подготовленного для пересадки мозга клона убили, а бетанскую процедуру омоложения изобрели только в научной фантастике, – Тони быстро соображал и так же быстро говорил, почти не интонированной скороговоркой. – Старый барон Фелл уже не просто стар, он древний и вот-вот перейдет в разряд древней истории. Он ухватится за любую соломинку, тем более за такую мощную, как ты. Тебе нужно связаться с этой милой барышней. А мне – с матерью, – резюмировал Старк, чуть ли не выпрыгнул из объятий диванчика и понесся в рубку.

**

Посольский кораблик висел себе у входа в П-В тоннель, ведущий к Комарре, так что у Стива была возможность, пусть и с небольшой задержкой, поговорить с Наташей лично. А вот Старку пришлось сочинять длинное письмо, которое после должно было отправиться на Эту Кита через несколько тоннелей сжатым, так что он страдал, складывая новости последних дней и собственные открытия в положенные стихи. Стив полюбовался на то, как он высчитывает икты, посочувствовал цету и сел за терминал. Несколько строк кодов, две переадресации – и вот суровое лицо коммандера проявилось на экране.

– Стив. Что-то случилось?

– Похоже на то. Мы со Старком и его ба пообщались и пришли к выводу, что пакостит нам… – Роджерс замолчал, пытаясь сформулировать что-то вроде «престарелый больной тип, одержимый желанием жить вечно» и при этом не выдать себя. – В общем, с большой вероятностью это джексонианцы, работающие на старого барона Фелла.

– На барона Фелла? От него уже несколько десятков лет ничего не слышно. Сидит себе тихо, делает оружие…

– Потому и сидит, – кивнул Стив. – Он же не дурак, делать транспарант «А я придумал коварный план по стравливанию двух империй» не стал бы.

– Хорошо. Допустим. О том, что ты сопровождаешь цета, никто, кроме нас с Клинтом и полковника Фьюри не знает. Мы устроим в твоей квартире засаду и попробуем поймать кого-нибудь на горячем. Я буду на связи.

– Я тоже. Кстати, если мы все-таки прыгнем к Комарре, а оттуда – к Ро Кита, не нужно поднимать тревогу.

– Ну хоть предупредил заранее, – кривовато улыбнулась Нат. – Удачи тебе. Надеюсь, этот гем-лорд не сведет тебя с ума. Я бы точно свихнулась, придись мне неделями торчать в замкнутом пространстве с кем-то, похожим на демона из театральной постановки.

– Ты ему тоже очень нравишься, – усмехнулся Стив и отключился.

Старк закончил страдать над стихотворным отчетом, полюбовался на экран, заполненный классическим гекзаметром с почти классическим началом «Гнев, аут-Мио, воспой…», запаковал письмо и отослал его матери, явно надеясь, что в процессе чтения страдать будет уже она.

– Ну как? Твои коллеги серьезно отнеслись к заявлению о джексонианцах?

– Вполне, – кивнул Роджерс. – Они постараются поймать наемников при их попытке поймать меня, а дальше дело техники и химии. Те расскажут все, что знают. А у нас какие планы?

– Ну… я бы предложил тебе погостить в моем поместье на Эте Кита, но, боюсь, там желание матери исследовать тебя возьмет верх над здравым смыслом. Интересно, отправляя меня сюда, она хоть предполагала, что над тобой работал отец, который вовсе не погиб? Что-то чем дальше я думаю, тем больше мне кажется, что родители водят меня за нос всю жизнь. Неприятное ощущение.

– Верю, – кивнул Стив. – А если не на Эту Кита, то куда мы можем отправиться? Конечно, разумнее всего оставаться здесь, чтобы можно было связываться с Барраяром почти мгновенно, но…

– Но тут скучно как в гробу. И тесно так же. Ладно, предлагаю компромисс: мы висим здесь до следующего сеанса связи, а потом, обдумав новости, решаем.

– Хорошо, – согласился Стив – а что ему еще оставалось делать? – Можно еще чая? И перекусить неплохо бы. Пик физической формы – это прекрасно, но держаться на нем можно только строго соблюдая режим.

– Ужас, – содрогнулся Тони и отправил Джарвиса инспектировать съестные припасы и искать какие-нибудь способы безобидно развлечься и скоротать время на борту.

Стив вернулся в кают-компанию, устроился на диванчике и глубоко задумался. Из его головы никак не шла мысль об очень старом человеке, отчаянно желающем жить. Мог ли он стоять за тем, давним нападением на их лабораторию? Мог ли доктор Абрахам погибнуть не случайно, а спланировано, чтобы остальные члены группы Дюрона и не помышляли о побеге?

Мог ли Вольт быть до сих пор живым?

Под эти размышления, не то чтобы невеселые, но определенно беспокойные, он не заметил, как что-то съел (Джарвис скорбно вздохнуло и сообщило, что сладкие корзиночки с острым соусом – это смелое сочетание, но лучше так в приличном обществе не делать) и совсем ушел в себя.

– Капитан? – ровный обычно голос ба звучал чуть обеспокоенно. – Не могли бы вы теперь помочь мне?

– Да, конечно, – Стив вынырнул из размышлений и перевел взгляд на Джарвиса. – С чем?

– С извлечением гем-лорда Старка из душевой.

– А он что, заперся там и отказывается выходить? – удивился Стив.

– Нет, он там застрял и не может выбраться. Дверь заело, голосовые команды не работают, а аварийный сенсор закоротило от воды.

– Тут что, водяные души? Не ионные? – изумился Стив.

– Гем-лорд Старк ценит комфорт, – пожало плечами ба. – Этот корабль оборудован самой современной системой рециркуляции воды и воздуха.

– А вот сенсоры, судя по всему, подкачали… – капитан поднялся и, сопровождаемый Джарвисом, направился к каюте Старка.

Из-за узкой двери в душевую доносились шум воды и сдавленные проклятия.

– Я найду этого чертова Джастина, в какой бы норе он сейчас ни прятался, и так улучшу его фенотип, что его родное созвездие не признает! Что он за инженер вообще? Да если ему позволят размножаться, он наплодит армию идиотов! Чтоб этот рыжелицый ублюдок выглядел так, как он думает!.. Джарвис? Ты тут? Вытащи меня, наконец, отсюда, здесь ужасно холодно и мокро.

– Холодно? – удивилось ба. – Неужели термостат тоже вышел из строя?

– А ты как думаешь? – к гневному голосу цета примешивались посторонние звуки – клацание зубов, как понял Стив. – И я тоже хорош, конечно. Недостатки в ходовой части я заметил и исправил, но додуматься протестировать душевые не сумел!

– Вы просто не предполагали, что кто-то сможет быть настолько неосмотрительным, что установит в них не гидроизолированное электрооборудование, – отозвался Джарвис. – Я не смог открыть дверь снаружи, но привел капитана Роджерса. Если вам верить, у него должно хватить сил на то, чтобы механически преодолеть сопротивление двери.

– Я надеюсь, – скорбно отозвался Старк изнутри. – Стив, там электромагнитный замок. И вот его механизм почему-то не перемкнуло! Проклятый Джастин! – Стив не знал этого цета, но был вполне согласен с негодованием Старка. – Усилие удержания килограммов триста. Сможешь рвануть?

– Триста? Да, легко. Только, боюсь, я так скорее ручку из двери вырву, чем пластины замка разомкну.

– Хоть попробуй, – цет по ту сторону двери явственно шмыгал носом. – Не получится – тащите сюда резак. Ох, я такое техническое заключение напишу, когда выберусь!.. Этот недородок будет выплачивать штрафы до самой старости!

Стив примерился, уперся одной рукой в переборку рядом с дверью, другой вцепился в хлипкую на вид ручку, выдохнул и дернул.

Замок и ручка не выдержали одновременно, так что под ужасающий хруст и лязг из несколько перекосившейся двери вывалился совершенно мокрый и такой же синий гем-лорд.

– Я его убью, – первым делом заявил он. – Если это было не покушение, то я не знаю, что это было. Джарвис, мне срочно нужно термоодеяло. И чай. И голова этого…

– Голова вместе с остальным организмом вне моей досягаемости. Чай и одеяло сейчас будут, – Джарвис кивнул с достоинством и, посчитав свою часть миссии по вызволению Тони из душа законченной, удалился.

Стив оценивающе оглядел Старка и сообщил:

– Гипотермия. Ты долго там сидел, не поднимая тревоги? Собирался справиться сам?

Говоря это, он уже сдирал с себя комбинезон, потому что находиться в крошечном корабле с гем-лордом – это еще куда ни шло, но с простуженным гем-лордом... словом, бывали в жизни Стива перспективы и порадужней.

– Сначала, пока вода была теплой, да. Потом я попытался вызвать Джарвиса, но панель экстренного вызова тоже пришла в негодность. Потом я до него докричался, но, как оказалось, при всех своих многочисленных достоинствах, ба не очень-то сильны. Зачем ты раздеваешься? Чтобы мне не было обидно?

– Нет, чтобы тебя согреть поскорее, – Стив, оставшись в белье, принялся целеустремленно упаковывать Старка в комбинезон. – Гордость тебя однажды погубит. Нет бы позвать сразу... да, я знаю, что я зануда, не трать сил, чтобы мне это сообщить.

– Я никогда не считал, что ты зануда, – проклацал зубами цет, действительно холодный до такой степени, что сил сопротивляться самоуправству у него не было. – Но так ты ничего не добьешься, только замерзнешь сам и получишь мокрый комбинезон. И вообще-то, тут есть моя собственная одежда.

– Глупости, – отрезал Стив. – Твои накидки мне банально жаль. Комбинезону-то ничего не сделается. Считай, что это личное. Мне однажды пришлось здорово померзнуть, и с тех пор я... Джарвис, наконец-то. Давай сюда одеяло, найди для меня запасной комбинезон, и кстати, есть ли на борту этанол? Очищенный.

– Я думаю, можно поискать его в топливном отсеке, – поразмыслив, отозвалось ба. – А зачем на борту этанол? И зачем он вам?

Старк, упиханный в комбинезон и умотанный в одеяло, принялся дрожать почему-то еще сильнее.

– Померз он однажды… – проворчал цет, кутаясь по самые уши. – Конечно, семьдесят лет в криокамере, тут кто угодно померзнет, на Кибо-Дайни и то бы не оценили…

– Поищи, – Стив выгреб из стенного шкафа так и не распакованную сумку с пожитками цета, повесил ее на локоть, поднял трясущегося Старка на руки и понес по кораблю под звонкое клацанье зубов в каюту, которую решил застолбить до конца их космического бдения. Вечная беда с этими умными головами – они плохо сидят на плечах, так и норовят скатиться: то эксперимент пойдет не так, то душ набросится... Ба топало следом, как варан за добычей, и Стив пояснил, утоляя его любопытство, – этанолом надо растереться. И добавить ложку-другую в чай. Тогда у твоего хозяина не случится пневмонии.

– Разбавлять чай спиртом? – ужаснулось ба.

– Вот-вот, – проворчал Тони. – Уж лучше наркотиками правды тогда. Хоть вкус не так испортят.

– Все бы тебе скополамин да амитал, – проворчал Стив, сгружая Старка на койку и быстро обматывая вторым найденным одеялом. – Джарвис, хватит стенать, иди за чаем.

Тут он сообразил, что раскомандовался чужим слугой, и поглядел на Старка, ожидая увидеть гнев. Но ничего подобного. Да и Джарвис не высказывало протеста – очевидно, фирменный барраярский стиль командования «Стой там и слушай сюда» действовал безотказно.

Вдвоем с Джарвисом они укутали гем-лорда до состояния кокона и подсунули ему чая. В последнюю секунду Стив передумал добавлять туда этанол – тот показался ему недостаточно чистым, – и вместо него плеснул в чай пару ложек коньяка из фляги.

– Это еще откуда? – удивился Старк. – Ты возишь с собой, – цет потянул носом, – коньячные спирты? Поразительно.

– На самом деле нет, – усмехнулся Стив. – На меня не действует этанол. По крайней мере, в том смысле, ради которого мои соотечественники его употребляют. Но на его согревающих качествах это никак не сказывается. А коньяк еще и пахнет неплохо.

Тони снова с сомнением обнюхал чай, высказался неразборчиво насчет ягодных клопов и почему-то цветущих канареек, но рискнул отпить.

– Гадость, но пить можно, – резюмировал он.

– Вот и пей, – Стив плеснул и себе. Старк перестал клацать зубами и принялся блестеть глазами, и с точки зрения Стива это была хорошая перемена. – Надеюсь, больше сегодня ничего ужасного не случится.

Тут он сообразил, что до сих пор сидит рядом с укутанным гем-лордом почти что голым – не считать же за одежду облегающий футляр-белье, который по загадочной причине назывался поддоспешником, – и, извинившись, потянулся за запасным комбинезоном.

– Нет, все в порядке, – фыркнул Тони. – Мне даже нравится. Не знаю, в чем практический смысл такого чулка на все тело, но мышечный рельеф он подчеркивает отлично.

– Ну, это непристойно, – пояснил Стив, понимая, что еще пять минут обсуждения этой деликатной темы – и он покраснеет. Краснел он легко, как многие настоящие блондины, и очень этого не любил. – Это для терморегуляции. И чтобы не натягивать комбинезон на голое тело, его не всегда удобно стирать. Помню, мы как-то залегли в такой грязи... – он осекся. – Тебе, должно быть, не слишком интересно.

– Нет, почему же, продолжай, – как-то слишком довольно проговорил – почти промурчал – цет. Его интересовала и странная реакция Роджерса на обыденное, в общем, замечание, и возможность послушать истории из жизни якобы скромного Имперского Курьера.

– В общем, было очень грязно, – смирившись с происходящим, сказал Стив. – Болота Барраяра – это нечто, должен тебе сказать. Мы провели там четыре дня, и к концу задания уже не понимали, где собрат по оружию, а где – куча грязи. Форбартону пришлось бросить свой комбинезон – его прогрызла какая-то тварь, – и страшно представить, что бы с ним сделал гнус, если бы не эта штука, – он подергал за тонкую, но плотную ткань у себя на плече. – Мы на Барраяре очень серьезно относимся к границам и безопасности.

Лицо цета, до сих пор выражавшее интерес и довольство, вдруг исказилось от едва сдерживаемой вспышки гнева. То ли алкоголь, к которому гем-лорд не был привычен, так подействовал, то ли стресс, то ли все разом – но эффект оказался несколько устрашающим. И неожиданным.

– Да уж! – зло фыркнул Старк. – Границы и безопасность! А в дом, где живут офицеры, может зайти любой террорист и никто его не остановит.

– Посмотри на меня! – Стив, удивленный этой вспышкой, развел руки, и в каюте кончилось место. – Чего стоит офицер, если он не может постоять за себя?

– А, так это у вас такой интересный способ поддерживать офицеров в форме и боеготовности? Что ж ты меня не предупредил, я бы Джарвиса дальше порога посольства никуда не отпускал, он-то не барраярский офицер.

– Что ты взъелся? – Стив понял, что сердится. – Много тебе помог Джарвис, когда ты без всяких врагов едва не утоп в собственной душевой!

– Я не утопнуть там мог, а замерзнуть, – Старк недовольно завозился в термоодеяле, отчего то зловеще зашуршало. – И да, он помог мне: он сообразил привести тебя. И что, если ба не способно голыми руками обеспечить рывок в триста кило, его уже можно отдавать джексонианцам без жалости? Миленькие у вас на Барраяре воззрения.

– Ничего подобного я не говорил, – огрызнулся Стив. – И даже в виду не имел. Как ты ухитряешься из всего услышанного выбирать для понимания только самые поганые вещи, которых я и в виду-то не имел? Я только хотел сказать, что барраярский офицер – не невинная девица, странно было бы охранять его как зеницу ока. Это же он должен охранять мир и покой!

– Тогда почему мир и покой репликаторного банка, в название которого, если я не ошибаюсь, закралось слово «Имперский», что у вас явно означает «Невероятно важный и первоклассный» охраняли не бравые офицеры дружной командой, а одинокий тип с парализатором? – коварно поинтересовался Тони, только подтвердив умение выбирать из речи собеседника самое неприятное и тыкать в него носом.

Из-за двери каюты раздалось что-то вроде вздоха и звук быстро удаляющихся шагов. Кажется, Джарвис дисциплинированно ждал под дверью новых указаний, но вместо них получил что-то совсем другое.

– Потому что мы не привыкли иметь дела с маньяками, способными причинить вред младенцам! – Стив полыхнул глазами. – Как и вы, надеюсь. На Барраяре не принято причинять детям вред, какими бы ни были события... – тут Стив замолчал. – Хорошо, Майлз Форкосиган – пример обратного. Но то была трагическая случайность, а не злобный замысел против ребенка.

– Действительно, это был злобный замысел против его отца, по барраярским меркам тут все в порядке, традиционно, можно сказать, – улыбнулся Тони и почему-то стал похож на расписного демона даже при том, что грима на лице у него не было и в помине. – А что там устроил Ури Безумный, можно уже и не вспоминать – три поколения сменились, как-никак…

Стив понял, что еще секунда – и он, потеряв весь самоконтроль, впечатает кулак Старку прямо в стриженый висок. Он встал так резко, что сшиб что-то на пол, и сказал, чеканя слова:

– Разумеется, это гораздо хуже, чем притворяться мертвым перед собственной семьей, как сделал твой папаша? Милая цетагандийская традиция, все так по-семейному, сразу видно, как гем-лорды заботятся о своих семьях!

Он был в таком бешенстве, что не сразу увидел, насколько Старк побелел, а увидев, немедленно раскаялся в том, что сказал. Но поздно.

– Прости, – быстро сказал Стив, глядя на то, как цет идет всеми цветами побежалости, как хамелеон, и безо всякого грима то багровеет, то белеет. – Тони, пожалуйста. Я не хотел этого говорить. И не хотел... – он понял, что совершенно бесполезно доказывать что-либо на словах: пережитый стресс и ярость не давали Старку успокоиться.

Поэтому Стив просто обхватил его и прижал к себе, игнорируя удивительно точные пинки и тычки. Он сам бы себя пнул, если б мог.

– Мой отец, – тихо ответил Тони, на время прекратив пинаться, – живой или мертвый, оставил меня здоровым, самостоятельным, обеспеченным и занятым важным делом человеком, а не тщедушным никому не нужным пацаном, который только на опыты джексонианцам годится, и на которого родная империя не обратит внимания раньше, чем он перестанет плечами в дверь проходить. Гем-лорды заботятся о своих семьях, так или иначе. И если ты захочешь продолжать беседу на тему «нет, это вы злобные неправильные уроды» – пожалуйста, я не постесняюсь бить по больному. Но давай все-таки не будем. Худшее, что можно сделать, будучи запертыми в ограниченном пространстве – это смертельно поссориться. А теперь отпусти меня.

Стив молча разжал руки и вышел. После отповеди Старка не хотелось жить, не то что доказывать, что родная империя была совершенно права, не давая ему, чахлому астматику, шанса попасть в армию, что это само по себе было заботой по-барраярски – резкой, суровой, но заботой. Хотелось забиться куда-нибудь и посидеть в тишине, раз уж спортзал с силовыми тренажерами был временно недоступен.

Еще Стив себя ругал за вспыльчивость и несдержанность. Что-то такое с ним случалось в присутствии Старка, что-то почти неподконтрольное и горячее, чего он не мог понять, и вся эта ссора на пустом месте с его стороны случилась именно поэтому, а вовсе не из-за Джарвиса или воображаемых недостатков барраярской СБ, любой упрек в адрес которой Стив немедленно воспринимал на свой счет.

Тони тоже себя ругал – дипломат выискался! За пять минут из милой беседы сделал конфликт культур и чуть не спровоцировал барраярца на драку!

– И из каюты выжил, – грустно и сипло вздохнул он. Горло начало противно побаливать.

**

Побегав по стенам и выругав себя на чем свет стоит, капитан принялся наводить мосты. Начал он с Джарвиса.

– Я действительно не хотел обижать тебя никоим образом, – заявил он, отыскав ба в крошечном, с пенал размером, закутке, отведенном под видеотеку. – Но твой хозяин мне, боюсь, не верит.

Джарвис отвел задумчивый взгляд от экрана, на котором красовались какие-то зловещего вида химические формулы, и воззрился на барраярца.

– Гем-лорд Старк – не мой хозяин, – поправил он. – И он слишком привязан ко мне эмоционально, чтобы не обижаться за меня. Само я не обижено.

– Прости, – пробормотал Стив. – Я рассердился на него и наговорил ему лишнего – кажется, совершенно зря. Как и он мне. Как на Цетаганде принято мириться?

– Думаю, как и на Барраяре, – пожало плечами ба. – Обычно кто-то приносит кому-то извинения, в случае сильной ссоры присовокупляет к ним дары. Если извинения и дары принимаются, конфликт считается исчерпанным. Если нет… ну, может дойти до ритуального самоубийства, но такое случается очень редко.

– Радость-то какая, – проворчал Стив. – И в какой форме полагается приносить эти извинения? Надеюсь, не в стихах?

– Вообще-то как раз в стихах, – серьезно ответило ба. – Но гем-лорд Старк терпеть не может традиционную поэзию.

– То есть нетрадиционная его устроит? – Стив поскреб подбородок. – Замечательно. А принято ли дарить в качестве извинения предметы, сделанные собственными руками и имеющие сомнительную, но все же художественную ценность?

Джарвис задумался и снова уставился в свои формулы.

– Сложно сказать. У нас считается, что предметы, сделанные своими руками, в любом случае имеют художественную ценность. Но я не осведомлен о талантах барраярцев вообще и ваших в частности.

– Благодарю за консультацию, Джарвис, – Стив даже слегка поклонился. – Приятно иметь дело с профессионалом.

Сам он профессионалом не был даже в рисовании, не говоря уж о стихосложении. Но его вело внезапно прорезавшееся вдохновение – и, чего греха таить, отчаянное желание загладить вину. Слишком уж Старк был... интересен. Возмутителен. Нужен?..

Да, кажется, именно так.

Когда через несколько часов Стив вернулся в каюту, где оставил злого цета, этот самый цет был уже не столько злым, сколько несчастным, сонным и откровенно больным: глаза у него покраснели, а кожа напротив побледнела. На вернувшегося капитана Старк смотрел с подозрением и некоторой опаской.

– Зря я писал тебе покаянный лимерик, – с ходу решил Стив и отложил подношения до лучших времен. – Портрет тебя в рабочем интерьере рисовал тоже зря. Совсем плохо, да? – он притронулся ко лбу цета и чуть не отдернул руку. – Да у тебя жар!

– Угу, – коротко подтвердил цет. – И не вздумай снова пытаться лечить меня этанолом. Я бы лучше того живительного мха, который регулярно поедал отец, употребил. Но его тут нет.

– Не буду, – Стив мысленно ужаснулся, представив себе Уолтера, поедающего мох с энтузиазмом северного оленя, проверил пульс цета и нахмурился. – Могу я позвать Джарвиса на помощь? Я уже извинился перед ним за... сказанное сгоряча.

– Хорошо. В смысле, хорошо, что извинился. Звать не стоит, мне не нужны лекарства, только питье, тепло и покой, – Старк помолчал немного. – Мне не стоило на тебя напускаться и плохо говорить о твоем отце. Прости.

– Мне о твоем тоже не стоило, – признал Стив. – Я не должен был налетать со своим сверхценным мнением о том, в чем мало что понимаю. А питье, тепло и покой я тебе обеспечу. Если ты, конечно, позволишь.

– Ну, отбиться у меня сейчас вряд ли получится, – слабо улыбнулся Старк. – Так что да, позволю. И… ссора исчерпана? И я не услышу стихов и не увижу ритуальных даров? Обидно. Надо было еще подуться.

– Знаешь, я только что подумал, что на больного человека эти стихи и дары могут произвести то еще впечатление, – сказал Стив. – Вот выздоровеешь – и покажу. Стимул побыстрее прийти в норму?

– Пожалуй, – цет кивнул и подвинулся поближе к стене, шурша своей термоупаковкой. – Я занял твою каюту, но у меня нет сил перебираться в другую. И тем более нет сил чинить электрику и двери в своей.

– Ты только сэкономил мне кучу времени, которое я потратил бы на переходы туда-сюда, – возразил Стив. – Я не имел дела с больными гем-лордами, но знаю, что человека, которому плохо, нельзя оставлять одного. И прости, что оставил так надолго. Мне показалось, что кто-то из нас кого-то придушит. Тебя не смутит, если я лягу рядом?

– Мне кажется, это куда сильнее смутит тебя, – улыбнулся Тони и отодвинулся еще немного. – И я не то чтобы болен. Это, скорее, шок, нервы и злость разом решили дать о себе знать. Пройдет.

– Надеюсь, – Стив присел на край койки. – Это правда, у нас не принята такая... близость. Зато принято греть тех, кто мерзнет. Пока я был чахлым мальчишкой, один хороший парень делал это для меня.

– Ну, я точно не чахлый, зато холодный даже с перебором, – Тони выпутал из-под одеяла ледяную руку и коварно тронул ей Стива за шею. – Так что мне, откровенно говоря, наплевать, насколько сильно это может кого-то смутить, я обовьюсь и буду греться. Как змея на камне.

Данное слово Старк сдержал. Стив никогда еще не встречал человека, способного одновременно обнимать со всех сторон, как боа констриктор. Впрочем, душить его Старк не пытался, только распластывался поверх и дышал Стиву в шею.

Смущало это ужасно. Для цета происходящее, возможно, и не было чем-то из рук вон, но для молодого здорового барраярца, которого даже Форроманов не смогла загнать на свидание...

– Что-то не так? – самым светским тоном поинтересовался Тони. – Неудобно? Мне вот тепло и уютно.

Стив попытался найти подходящие к ситуации слова и не сумел, потому просто пробормотал что-то о культурной разнице и том, что на Барраяре не принято вот так лежать в обнимку с кем-то, кроме супругов или любовников.

– Но с друзьями можно, наверное, – заметил он. – Особенно когда они так клацают зубами рядом.

– О да, клацание зубов очень способствует переходу в разряд друзей, – согласился цет и улыбнулся неожиданно мягко, показывая, что не всерьез огрызается, а просто в силу характера.

Стив кивнул и попытался одновременно греть его и отодвинуться хотя бы частично. Стоял у него совсем не по-дружески, хотя если Старк это и заметил, то вида не подал. Зато согрелся, перестал морозить его ледяными ногами, задышал не так тяжело – и еще почему-то запах своим опасным оружейным парфюмом отчетливее.

Когда вот так его, заморыша, грел Баки, Стив засыпал и просыпался по-прежнему больным, но хотя бы не лихорадочным. Рядом со Старком заснуть нечего было и пытаться, да и сам неугомонный цет не спал, так что капитан стал перебирать в памяти статьи устава. Потом – размышлять о том, что за странная игра идет вокруг их империй, и кто, кроме барона Фелла, может быть в этом замешан...

Рука, коснувшаяся его в самом неожиданном и давно требовавшем внимания месте, стала полной неожиданностью.

– Ста... Тони! – выдохнул он, постаравшись замереть. Кто их знает, этих цетов, а ногти у Старка были острые.

– Да? – отозвался невыносимый цет самым что ни на есть спокойным голосом. – Прости, не удержался. Говорил же, что этот твой полноразмерный чулок все отлично подчеркивает и ничего не скрывает.

– И что тебя так привлекло под этим самым чулком? – хрипло поинтересовался Стив, понимая, что пропал. Нечего было и думать списать все на случайность – «чулок» и вправду ничего не скрывал. – Ты случайно не забыл, что я барраярец и мужчина? В нашей культуре такие связи не поощряются. Стыдно не знать таких вещей, а еще консул по культуре.

Оставался шанс свести все к шутке. Но очень небольшой, если Старк продолжит вот так его гладить.

– В вашей культуре такие связи активно порицались около ста лет назад, что не мешало им тихо процветать, особенно в офицерской среде. А в последние полвека они не то чтобы начали приветствоваться, но точно перестали осуждаться, – усмехнувшись, ответил цет, продолжая свое черное дело. – И, думаю, я достаточно ясно даю понять, что меня привлекло. Хотя и не только это.

– А мое мнение... – заикнулся было Стив, но Старк ответил ему таким взглядом, что глупости сами исчезли с языка. Отбиваться не хотелось; хотелось целоваться, и Стив поцеловал, обнимая вредного цета и запоздало удивляясь тому, как все обернулось. – Ясно, не интересует.

– Твое мнение… – сквозь достаточно неожиданный поцелуй (он думал, что уламывать этот барраярский памятник упрямству придется дольше) отозвался Тони, – очень важно для меня. Если ты предпочтешь со мной подраться-таки, я пойму, хоть и решу, что отец недоработал и с мозгами у тебя не очень.

– Давай не будем о твоем отце вот прямо сейчас, – выдохнул Стив, прикидывая, не мог ли Старк отравить его афродизиаком. Скажем, контактным. Так, как сейчас, он не хотел, кажется, никого и никогда. – И не собираюсь я с тобой драться, просто... ты уверен?

– Ну, у нас есть варианты поспать, снова наговорить друг другу гадостей, выпить еще примерно галлон чая, в шахматы сыграть, – принялся перечислять Тони, активно гладя его уже обеими руками всюду, где дотягивался. – А можем сразу согреться, сбросить адреналин и узнать друг друга получше весьма приятным способом.

Страшно было даже подумать о том, чтобы в таком состоянии играть в шахматы. Или пить чай. Стив навис над цетом, быстро поцеловал, спросил с неожиданным подозрением:

– Тут точно не замешаны афродизиаки? Просто чтобы знать.

– А ты мне поверишь, если я скажу «точно»? – чуть удивился Тони. – Странно. Я бы больше поверил собственной нечувствительности к наркотикам и этанолу – чем афродизиаки-то лучше?

– Аргумент, – кивнул Стив и парадоксальным образом успокоился насчет постороннего влияния, зато возгорелся еще сильнее. Что и продемонстрировал, потому что при всей своей сдержанности ни идиотом, ни девственником не был.

– Я так понимаю, наши роли в постели уже определились и обжалованию не подлежат… – пробормотал цет и запрокинул голову, повинуясь потянувшей за волосы руке.

– Ну, если ты очень против... – Стив принялся вылизывать Старку шею. И ключицы. И ниже. Тут было не как у девушек, слишком много мышц, но гладко и соблазнительно до невозможного. – Но если можно, я бы хотел... ты понимаешь. Барраярские предрассудки.

– Какая удобная отговорка! – восхитился Старк, но упираться не стал – было бы, из-за чего очередную битву империй разыгрывать.

Стив воспринял это согласие с недюжинным энтузиазмом. Еще трепыхалась в голове заполошная мысль, что не пристало барраярскому офицеру... но чем горячее делались поцелуи и чем откровенней стонал Старк, подставляясь под них, тем быстрее она испарялась, пока не исчезла вовсе как льдинка в кипятке.

А цет – Тони – оказался слишком хорош, чтобы думать еще о чем-то столь же глупом и несвоевременном. Он улыбался и подавался Стиву навстречу. И ничего не стеснялся, даже наоборот. Стоило Стиву поцелуями дойти ниже обычного и замереть, с удивлением глядя на совершенно гладкий, лишенный растительности пах, как Старк предположил почти не ядовито:

– Что, ожидал здесь модификаций? Они вышли из моды еще во времена юности моего деда. Так что десять отличий цета от барраярца найти не получится.

– А до того, значит, были в моде, – пробормотал Стив, поглаживая совершенно нормальный с виду член. В голову ему шли идеи одна безумнее другой. Хотелось попробовать языком, но недостаток опыта... впрочем, если вспомнить все то, что нравилось лично ему...

Решившись, он наклонился и взял в рот головку. Запах оружия усилился, но не до неприятного, а Старк коротко простонал явно не от боли.

– Вот я бы съязвил что-нибудь, но у меня столько разных поводов, что не знаю, с чего и начать, – прошипел незатыкающийся цет. – А ты продолжай в том же духе.

Стив по понятным причинам ответить не мог, и даже приблизительно не представлял, что тут можно съязвить. Он придержал Старка за бедра, забрал в рот глубже, обхватывая губами и пробуя то так, то этак, потом поднял голову и сказал:

– Учти, это у меня впервые. Если что, не молчи.

– Молчать – это совсем не по моей части, – заверил Тони. – И если ты не врешь – а с чего бы? – у тебя талант.

Он поборолся немного с желанием запустить пальцы в уставную стрижку Роджерса, и желание, понятное дело, победило.

Для Стива пальцы Старка в волосах чувствовались прекрасно. Особенно благодаря тому, что дергать за волосы он даже не пытался. Роджерс продолжил, поощренный комплиментом, даже нашел какой-то ритм, огладил смуглые бедра, сжал круглую задницу...

Стоило представить дальнейшее – голова шла кругом.

– Я, в общем, не против и дальше лениво наслаждаться, но ты решишь, что у меня и вовсе совести нет, – проговорил Тони через несколько минут.

Стив неохотно выпустил член изо рта и навис над Тони, надеясь, что не пугает его. Судя по выражению лица, того было не так-то просто напугать. Ну, и то, что цет принялся с завидной сноровкой стаскивать с него поддоспешник, намекало на его бесстрашие.

Зато Стив за него здорово боялся.

– Я подумал, – выговорил он, – что понадобится... что-нибудь. Ты понимаешь.

– Могу поклясться, что нет, – усмехнулся Старк. – Хотя… да, наверное, понимаю. Но звать по такому поводу Джарвиса и просить принести смазку я, пожалуй, не стану – ему хватило и указания искать на борту этанол.

– Спирт не смажет, – тут же сказал Стив. – Это зверство. У тебя что, нет никакого крема?

С барраярской точки зрения капитана, цет с привычкой раскрашивать лицо просто обязан был всюду таскать с собой тонну косметики, в том числе и кремов.

– Кто говорил про спирт в качестве смазки? – изумился Тони. – Ну и жуткие же тебе идеи в голову приходят… Ты еще про пихтовое эмасло в этом плане задумайся. Крем, вроде бы, есть где-то в сумке. Пахнет для разнообразия не оружием, а ландышами. Понятия не имею, откуда он у меня. Наверное, мать поспособствовала.

Он свесил с койки руку, ощупью нашел упиханную под койку сумку и нашарил в ней небольшую холодную баночку.

– Наверное, – думать об аут-леди, буквально лежа на ее сыне, Стиву было совестно. – Давай его сюда, – он забрал у Старка добычу. Это действительно оказался крем, густой и благоухающий как целый букет. Даже в носу защипало.

– Вот тут я бы поинтересовался, не афродизиак ли это, но если и так, то что это изменит? – усмехнулся цет. – Да и не подействует же…

– Вряд ли, – согласился Стив, тщательно размазывая ошеломляюще ландышевую мазь по члену. От каждого прикосновения хотелось кричать, и он с трудом уговаривал себя не торопиться. – Но мне они и не нужны, афродизиаки. Я и так... очень.

– Я вижу, – кивнул бесстыжий цет и потянулся потрогать, чтобы еще и ощутить. – Знаешь, раньше ты изъяснялся не так косноязычно.

– Раньше у меня и кровь в голове была, – Стив прикусил губу. – Тебе точно не будет больно?

– Откуда я-то знаю? – Старк ухмыльнулся. – Никакого предсказательного датчика в меня не встроили. Какое упущение. Хватит трепаться, а? Мне казалось, ты человек действия…

– Сам нарвался, – хрипло сказал Стив и показал Старку, что да, он человек действия. Вмялся в податливое, хоть и узкое тело, надавил, кусая губы и думая, что Старк сейчас завизжит, и придется перестать, а прекращать-то как раз не хочется... Но никаких недостойных гем-лорда звуков Тони не издал, только выдохнул резко, будто с большой высоты спрыгнуть готовился, да ухоженные ногти в спину капитана запустил.

– Больно же, – пробормотал тот, притормаживая и надеясь, что не покалечил Старка. Цет так туго его обхватил, что в глазах темнело. – Тесный... тише, расслабься, пожалуйста, я даже вытащить не могу, пока ты так зажат.

– А об этом… никто… и не просит, – прошипел Тони. – Вот вечно так… нет бы в тишине и покое… посольского особняка… на постели шириной с плац…

– Но тебе же... – Стив наклонился, поцеловал недовольно кривившиеся губы. Сам не знал, зачем. Утешить? Уговорить? Попытаться сделать происходящее легче? Самому-то ему легче не становилось – Старк был шелковый, гладкий, хотелось вкатить весь...

– Слушай, мы уже выяснили: ты совершенно меня не понимаешь. Я тебя, как ни странно, тоже. Но это никак не мешает нам вместе ломать голову над интригами – и не должно мешать сейчас, – скороговоркой выдохнул цет. – Просто целуй меня так же и все будет в порядке.

Стив послушался. Он заставил себя не двигаться пока, только целовал до умопомрачения, и Старк как-то... растаял под ним, обтек шелковым жаром до самых яиц, втянул в себя – по миллиметру, томительно медленно, – обхватил бедрами, впился ногтями уже поощрительно...

Он поцеловал цета благодарно и нежно и наконец позволил себе качнуть бедрами, как давно хотел. За это ему воздалось сторицей: Тони впустил его еще глубже, что до того казалось невозможным в принципе, сжал бедрами сильнее, будто коня пришпоривал, с поправкой на позу.

– Я сейчас... – Стив стиснул зубы, пережидая острейший приступ наслаждения. Притерпеться к нему не получалось, слишком было сладко, горячо, и Старк дышал ему в губы, извиваясь и подаваясь навстречу, а уж внутри шел такими волнами, что Стиву впору было вспоминать устав, только чтоб не кончить.

– Ну уж нет, – совершенно безумно улыбнулся Тони и больно прикусил его за губу. На время помогло: зубы у гем-лорда тоже были острые. Стив был ему благодарен. Иначе и вправду не сдержался бы, а так еще были шансы. Он застонал, снова качнул бедрами, нашел удачный ритм – и принялся трахать Старка так, как тому, по-видимому, больше всего нравилось: быстро, резко и глубоко. Стоны, по крайней мере, были очень вдохновляющими, хоть цет и старался воздержаться от воплей и не привлечь к каюте весь экипаж и ба в придачу. Зато в выражениях Старк не стеснялся.

– Ещ-щ-ще, – по-змеиному шипел он, пришпоривая Стива коленями. – С-с-сильнее!

Конечно, именно в этот момент понадобилось ожить внутренней связи, чтобы голосом Джарвиса поинтересоваться, все ли у них в порядке и не нужна ли помощь. К собственному удивлению, Тони даже смог вполне связно и спокойно ответить, что они и сами справляются, а помощь если и нужна, то только в том, чтобы держать остальных цетов подальше от каюты. Казалось, Джарвис понял, потому что отключился без лишних уточнений.

– Ба, – вздохнул Старк раздосадовано, но не всерьез. – Что бы они понимали…

– Ба, – обреченно подтвердил Стив. Вмешательство Джарвиса его не расхолодило ни на йоту. Только помогло немного прийти в себя, и он сообразил, что Старк вряд ли будет против ласки не только внутри, но и снаружи. – А так?

– Все прекрасно, – успокоил его Тони, действительно ужасно довольный. – Если что-то мне не понравится, я завоплю, начну больно кусаться и, возможно, пахнуть ацетоном.

Пока от цета пахло только странной, но приятной смесью оружейной смазки, пороха и ландышей.

– Давай... обойдемся... без этого, – выговорил Стив, на ходу осваивая искусство двигать ладонью в такт движениям бедрами. Старк явно одобрял, даже глаза затуманились. – Учти, я долго не...

– Радует в этом деле… совсем не длительность, – заверил цет. – К тому же, всегда можно повторить.

Стив, полностью согласный с этим утверждением, удвоил старания, и Старк очень скоро закусил губу и выгнулся в спине так, словно собирался встать на мостик, игнорируя дополнительный груз в сотню килограммов. Еще и стонать принялся так сладко, что у Стива не осталось шансов удержаться.

Отдышавшись, Тони первым делом принялся изворачиваться и выползать из-под Стива. Тот противился и пытался его удержать, но ответ был неумолим:

– Я тоже люблю валяться в обнимку, но после душа. Эти ландыши меня доконают. Кстати, помогло: горло у меня больше не болит, да и вообще, таким здоровым я давно себя не чувствовал.

– Думаю, не лишним будет повторить… гм, курс лечебных процедур, – усмехнулся капитан, оглядывая довольного цета собственнически. – Для закрепления положительного эффекта и профилактики.

– Доверюсь твоему непрофессиональному, но ценному мнению, – кивнул Старк.

На дверь душевой он посмотрел с великим подозрением и на всякий случай запираться не стал – заодно и свет включать не пришлось.

**

К моменту, когда так и оставшийся безымянным член экипажа сообщил по внутренней связи, что капитана Роджерса официально вызывают из столицы, ни Стива, ни Тони в приличном обществе предъявлять было нельзя. Впрочем, Стив постарался привести себя в относительный порядок, порадовался тому, что форменный высокий воротник отлично скрывает его расписную шею и сел за комм, на экране которого чуть хмурилась Форроманов, явно недовольная ожиданием.

– Ты долго, – неформально заявила она вместо приветствия. – У нас тут новости.

– Я весь внимание, – заверил Стив.

– Поймали мы тех наемников. Действительно джексонианских. Они настолько радостно согласились сотрудничать, что даже странно было.

– Было? Они что, преставились от передозировки фаст-пенты?

– Нет. Просто теперь, когда они изложили все, что знали, не странно. Во-первых, теперь я тоже подчиняюсь непосредственно полковнику Фьюри.

– Сочувствую, – вздохнул Стив.

– Во-вторых, теперь я тоже капитан, – Нат предъявила новенькие нашивки, еще не занявшие место на воротнике.

– Поздравляю, – с тем же выражением отозвался Стив.

– В-третьих, я изучила твое личное дело. Настоящее личное дело, – с нажимом проговорила Форроманов, и тут до Стива дошло, что за чувство несгибаемая фор-леди старательно прячет. Благоговейный ужас. Не самая лучшая приправа к приятельским и рабочим отношениям.

– И? На всякий случай: это не повод смотреть на меня так, словно я – оживший памятник Эйрелу Форкосигану, – вздохнул он.

– Я… подумаю над этим, – медленно, как в воде, кивнула Форроманов. – Потом. Когда слегка отойду от мысли о том, что сватала тебе девушек в пять раз тебя младше. В общем, не знаю уж, зачем барон Фелл так много рассказал своим наемникам, я бы ограничилась постановкой задачи в виде «Найти и привезти живым», но они были в курсе того, зачем ты понадобился их нанимателю. Не знаю, что за контракты они с ним заключили, но узнав, что с планеты ты исчез в неизвестном направлении, они чуть не принялись ритуально самоубиваться. Очень серьезно относящиеся к своему делу типы, самураи практически.

– Не могу им посочувствовать, – покачал головой Стив. – Кто еще знает теперь?

– Кроме полковника, меня и этих типов? Клинт. Может быть, непосредственное начальство Фьюри. Этот твой цет, полагаю, тоже в курсе, – проницательно добавила она. – Наемники еще долго не смогут ни с кем поделиться своим сакральным знанием, но… В общем, лучше бы тебе на время действительно исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении. Полковник велел передать, что ты сможешь вернуться, когда он окончательно убедится, что никому не придет в голову разбирать тебя, чтобы собрать по образцу непобедимую завоевательную армию.

– То есть, я в ссылке ради моего же блага?

– Почему в ссылке? – удивилась Форроманов. – Ты на работе. Я тебе сейчас сброшу целую пачку в пять слоев зашифрованных писем. Ты ведь все еще Имперский Курьер? Вот и доставишь по адресам.

– На цетском корабле? – вздохнул Стив, покоряясь неизбежному.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что этот нахальный гем-лорд будет только рад помочь тебе с перемещением по галактике, – ухмыльнулась Нат. – У тебя под ухом засос. Надо поддать идею снабдить форму капюшонами, что ли…

Пачка писем действительно пришла на терминал довольно скоро. Стив бегло просмотрел адреса и только в затылке почесал. Кажется, полковник решил спрятать его как можно дальше от родной планеты: письма нужно было доставить на Иллирию, Землю, Эскобар, Эту Кита – и даже на Афон.

– Эта Кита ближе всего, – выслушав краткий пересказ разговора с Наташей, решил Тони. – Поэтому туда мы не полетим.

– Но…

– Если кто-то в курсе твоего назначения и решит за нами увязаться, он решит, что мы будем проходить тоннели так, как подсказывает логика. Поэтому первым делом мы отправимся на Эскобар… ну, скажем, через Тау Кита, Долтон и Колонию Бета.

– Это чтобы нас поскорее скачковая болезнь замучила? – тоскливо уточнил Стив.

– Нет. Я давно мечтал увидеть мир за пределами Империи. Мой корабль – мои маршруты. И, кстати, мне не терпится утащить тебя в Бетанский Шар.

– Что-то такое я изначально и подозревал, – кивнул Стив и тихо подумал, что идея ему, в общем, нравится. А о сроках доставки писем Нат ничего не сказала.

Джарвис, узнав о том, что унылое висение вблизи П-В-перехода должно смениться каскадом прыжком и калейдоскопом миров, кивнуло, вызвалось донести примерный маршрут до пилота и остальной команды (Стив был уже склонен счесть загадочных цетов-невидимок чем-то вроде магических мышей из сказки: их никто не видит, но выполненная работа налицо) и посоветовало воспользоваться возможностью написать аут-леди Мио успокаивающее письмо.

– Она уже трижды интересовалось, все ли у вас в порядке, – добавило ба.

– Что, в этих своих туманных хокку? – скривился Старк.

– Отнюдь, последнее хокку было вполне ясным.

Повинуясь вопросительному взгляду, ба чуть улыбнулось и продекламировало:

 _– Разве не стыдно_  
Молчанием добавлять  
Матери седин?

Тони не только не устыдился, но и просиял:

– А, так она все-таки способна выражаться яснее! Отлично. Спасибо, Джарвис, особенно за то, что не стал оттаскивать меня за уши от важных дел, хоть я тебе и велел.

Ба с достоинством кивнуло. Тони отпустил его общаться с командой, добавив:

– Я напишу матери. Кажется, мне есть, что ей сказать.

**

Калейдоскоп миров, в который им пришлось всматриваться, потрясал и вызывал головокружение. Маршрут они меняли несколько раз, так что даже пилот, скорее всего, не смог бы восстановить его по памяти – да и кого волновал маршрут, когда можно было получить столько новых впечатлений?

Бетанский Шар оказался выше всяческих похвал, например (Стиву пришлось признать, что то, что на Барраяре считалось широтой взглядов, на Бете сходило за крайнее пуританство и быстро искоренялось, а Тони – что и цетагандийская постельная культура во многом слишком чопорна и серьезна).

На Иллирии пришлось задержаться: Стив-то быстро доставил в барраярское консульство шифрованное послание, а вот Тони застрял на трое суток в местном техно-парке, носящем странное название «Монокристаллическая долина» и вернулся довольный и задумчивый.

На Тау Кита они практически не задерживались: посетили пару местных парков и поужинали в ресторане. Тогда-то Стив впервые увидел остальных членов экипажа: их было всего четверо, и это были самые угрюмые молодые цеты на свете, их даже праздничная раскраска ало-золотыми завитками не делала веселее с виду.

«Не любят долго быть вне дома, – шепнул тогда Тони. – Ничего, потерпят. Вернутся с хорошими рекомендациями – получат право заключить генетические контракты. Это стоит того, чтобы посетить варварские, как они считают, миры».

На станции Далтон делать было толком нечего, так что Стив полез в инфосеть. Первая же подборка новостей оказала на него странный эффект, так что в каюту к Старку он пришел со сложной смесью облегчения и грусти на лице.

– Что такое? – быстро отреагировал цет, прекращая ненадолго паять какое-то миниатюрное устройство, не иначе, подсмотренное на Иллирии.

– В новостях передали, что старейший из глав Домов Джексона умер вчера, – ответил Стив чуть заторможено. – Барон Фелл так и не смог до меня добраться.

– Ну, ты еще поплачь, – самым бесчувственным образом хмыкнул Старк. – Старый пень сперва слишком полагался на пересадку мозга (мерзость, между нами говоря), так что исходное тело не щадил и доканывал всеми вредными привычками, какими мог. А потом спохватился, когда подготовленного клона убили. Вот не пил бы, спал по десять часов в сутки, питался сбалансировано и, самое главное, не жил на Архипелаге Джексона…

– Не то чтобы я ему сочувствую, – попытался объяснить Стив. – Просто это так странно. Я даже не знал его, а от меня зависела его жизнь. И вот.

– Его жизнь зависела от него. За твой счет он всего лишь собирался вернуть себе молодость и силу, – отмахнулся Тони.

– Наверное, – Стив помолчал. – Раз он мертв, его контракты с наемниками уже не действительны, так? Значит, я могу возвращаться домой?

– Ну уж нет, – замотал головой цет, отчего принявшиеся отрастать волосы тут же попали ему в рот. – Тьфу ты. Если ты забыл, твоей тушкой еще здорово интересуется Цетагандийская Империя в лице моей матери. И что-то мне подсказывает, что твоя родная военщина тоже не особо будет терзаться вопросами морали и законности экспериментов на людях, когда твоя история выплывет из узкого круга посвященных – а она выплывет, не так этот круг узок.

– Хм. И что мне тогда делать?

– Продолжать доставлять свои депеши. Сколько там еще осталось?

– Три. На Эту Кита, на Эскобар – так мы туда и не добрались – и на Афон.

– Вот где тебе хорошо бы спрятаться лет эдак на десять, – мечтательно протянул Тони. – Да ты заскучаешь. Делать там принципиально нечего. Ладно, Эскобар – так Эскобар.

**

Эскобар оказался миром спокойным, сытым и красивым. Впечатление он производил самое что ни на есть респектабельное, но Тони держался чуть настороженно, а четверка цетов в цветах его дома только что от теней не шарахалась.

– Это такая… выставочная витрина Архипелага Джексона, – пояснил Старк недоумевающим Стиву и Джарвису. – На вид все честно и красиво, но лучше быть начеку. И ни в коем случае не подписывать ни с кем никаких контрактов.

Контракты в планы Стива не входили, так что он, пожав плечами, продолжил осматриваться с самым доброжелательным и расслабленным видом. Судя по местным жителям, Уолтер… в смысле, Говард когда-то не зря выбрал себе именно такое прикрытие: он действительно походил на эскобарцев.

Подумав о старшем Старке, Стив принялся машинально искать взглядом что-нибудь знакомое. Хоть логотип сети закусочных, хоть…

– Смотри-ка, – удивленно протянул он. – Здесь, вроде бы, середина зимы, а вокруг того особняка вполне себе осенний сад. Как раз твоих цветов. И без видимого купола.

Старк замер, всмотрелся в указанном направлении и медленно кивнул.

– Похоже, это настоящие деревья, а не голографические. Тут не очень любят такие иллюзии, как ценятся у нас.

– Тут вообще, кажется, не очень любят цетагандийцев, – отозвался Стив, обратив внимание на то, как прохожие косятся на группу гем-лордов, облаченных в слишком легкие с виду накидки.

– Что? Нет, они просто думают, что мы должны начать мерзнуть, – отмахнулся Тони. – Кого здесь действительно не любят, так это барраярцев. Уж сколько лет с той войны прошло, казалось бы, – усмехнулся он, и Стив вдруг почувствовал себя так, как, наверное, все мирные цеты чувствовали себя на Барраяре. Было неуютно.

– Знаешь, судя по карте, наше консульство где-то в этом же районе, – поспешил он сменить тему. – Давай я доставлю послание, а потом мы сходим к этому саду? Интересно же. И с твоим гримом сочетается.

– Как-то даже слишком сочетается, я бы сказал, – пробормотал Тони. – Хорошо, идем.

Доставка очередного послания не заняла много времени, и к приметному саду странная группа из цетов и одинокого барраярца вернулась довольно скоро.

– Нет, погоди, – Старк принялся осматривать деревья уже вблизи. – Они настоящие. А вот листва – нет. Помнишь ту, которую я делал на первом приеме? Ровно то же самое. Но зачем? Для кого? И почему кто-то тратит столько энергии на то, чтобы поддерживать этот сад в таком состоянии? Это же ужасно дорого, дороже было бы только, наверное, на космической станции такое развести…

– Ну, может быть, тут живет кто-то очень богатый и любящий осень, – предположил Стив.

– Или в этом особняке скрыт настолько мощный источник энергии, что ее излишки уходят на поддержание этого сада, – почти мечтательно высказалось ба.

– Вряд ли, – подумав, решил Тони. – Наверное, Стив прав. Я не могу представить себе, сколько энергии должен выделять этот твой предполагаемый источник, если на сад уходят только излишки. Даже погреб с обогащенным ураном столько не дал бы.

– Давайте зайдем и спросим, – предложил капитан, чувствуя, что профессиональная паранойя сейчас позволит ему сконструировать в голове хитрую теорию заговора, в которой главную роль будет играть голографический сад. – Забора нет, КПП тоже…

– Действительно, если бы хозяин сада не хотел видеть гостей, отгородился бы, – согласился Тони и решительно зашагал к двери, развевая полы своего одеяния.

На первый же стук из-за двери раздался звонкий вопль «Сейчас, подождите!», после чего она распахнулась и явила миру крохотного – Тони даже не до пояса – темноволосого мальчика лет четырех. Как он смог дотянуться до ручки и почему взрослые, которые просто обязаны были присутствовать дома, чтобы за ним присматривать, позволили ему открывать незнакомцам, было неясно.

– Вы пришли по делу? – очень серьезно спросил мальчик. – Он сейчас занят, но если по делу, я могу сбегать.

– Кто – он? – удивился Тони, но мальчик только фыркнул, будто считал, что его разыгрывают: как можно не знать, кто такой этот загадочный «Он».

– Заходите, – поманил он, и Тони, предварительно велев свои людям ждать снаружи и, если что, звать полицию, шагнул внутрь. Джарвис с любопытством заглянуло внутрь, но покачало головой, осталось снаружи. Стив же не утерпел и зашел следом.

Детей внутри было полно, причем некоторые из них были откровенно странными. Например, Стив мог поклясться, что крупный мальчишка, сидевший на подоконнике и сосредоточенно глядевший в окно, был зеленым – но, увидев чужих, быстро сделался самым обычным, смуглым, как большинство эскобарцев. Девочка несколькими годами постарше беседовала о чем-то со стоящим на голове парнем с раскосыми глазами, меланхолично крутя странной формы боевой посох. Выглядело это опасно.

Кто-то так быстро пронесся мимо, что остался практически невидимым – только мелькнуло что-то серо-серебристое, да раздался голос из недр особняка:

– А Билли прав, это действительно он!

– Похоже, Билли – это тот, кто открыл нам, – негромко сказал Стив. – Это все очень… странно.

– Привыкнете, – уже почти совсем взрослая барышня прошла мимо, держа обеими руками поднос, полный чашек. Поднос явно был тяжелым, барышню заносило, но она удерживала равновесие, балансируя… огромным беличьим хвостом?

– Гм, кажется, он, в отличие от листвы, настоящий, – прошептал Тони, на что другая барышня, рыжая и покрытая словно бы полосами черной татуировки, недовольно закатила зеленые кошачьи глаза.

– Подумаешь, хвост. Тут и не такое встречается.

Ее собственный хвост, длинный, рыже-полосатый и с трогательным белым пятнышком на конце, недовольно постукивал по полу.

– Кажется, я знаю, кто они, – отведя Стива в сторону, зашептал Тони. – Это эксперименты какого-то из Джексонианских домов. Не Риоваль и не Бхарапутра, те давно прекратили свою деятельность, а кого-то помельче, кто смог оставаться незаметным достаточно долго, чтобы дождаться исчезновения конкурентов. Но почему здесь?..

– Потому что на Архипелаге Джексона слишком параноидная атмосфера. Идея растить там толпу детей не казалась мне правильной, – отозвался кто-то незнакомый, спускаясь со второго этажа к гостям.

Выглядел он как средних лет уроженец Эскобара, смуглый, чуть седой и коротко стриженый, но Стив, который уже несколько месяцев болтался по мирам в компании цетагандийцев, нутром почуял: это цет. Странно только, что он не чуял ничего такого раньше. Впрочем, тогда ему было не с чем сравнивать, а теперь он точно знал, что никто, кроме цета, не способен за почти полный век постареть хорошо если лет на двадцать пять.

Загадочный «Он» тоже явно узнал обоих и замер, не зная, с чего начать. Потом вдруг широко улыбнулся:

– Мне давно стоило привыкнуть к тому, что Мио никогда не ошибается. Она посоветовала вскорости ждать вас – и вот вы здесь.

Под гримом было не особо заметно, но Стив знал, что Тони последовательно меняет цвета от алого до белого и обратно. На ответ он был явно не способен, так что капитан взял эту функцию на себя.

– И вот мы здесь. Как же к тебе все-таки обращаться? Говард? Уолтер?

– Брось, для друзей я по-прежнему Вольт, – ухмыльнулся хозяин дома. – Пойдемте наверх, в кабинет. Вы своим появлением помешали молодняку устраивать привычный хаос. Не будем смущать их.

Тони кивнул и пошел следом на негнущихся ногах. Он слишком привык считать отца мертвым и совершенно не ожидал встретить его на Эскобаре, занятым управлением… детским садом семейного типа?

– Здесь очень много детей, – осторожно заметил Стив. – И не все из них полностью люди.

– Ну да. Джексонианцы в погоне за деньгами совершенно забывают о том, что люди должны оставаться людьми, – недовольно ответил Говард, отпирая дверь кабинета – огромного, обставленного как странная смесь лаборатории, библиотеки и спальни. – Некоторые из моих подопечных неплохо адаптировались, но вот девушки-животные до сих пор отказываются покидать пределы дома. Уж сколько раз я им про легендарную Тауру рассказывал – боятся.

– Откуда у тебя вообще толпа детей-мутантов?! – рявкнул вдруг Тони. Стив, уже знакомый с манерой цета долго молчать, а после выдавать вспышку ярости, на всякий случай придвинулся поближе, чтобы схватить его в случае чего и удержать от необдуманных поступков.

– Как – откуда? Я украл их на Архипелаге Джексона, – честно ответил старший Старк. – И это, кстати, не первая партия. Первая уже давно выросла и открыла свои интернаты, два на Эскобаре, один на Бете, ну и еще кое-где…

– И когда тебя якобы убили…

– Послушай, тогда у меня уже был опыт – как раз со Стивом, – Говард развел руками и присел на угол стола. – Живой я непременно привлек ненужное внимание. Как же, гем-лорд Старк вышел на тропу войны с Джексонианскими домами! А с мертвого меня взятки гладки. Все эти дети привезены сюда под видом биологических образцов – собственно, именно такими образцами джексонианские техники их и считали. Эскобар – один из центров биотехнологий. Нет ничего странного в том, что глава одной из крупных корпораций отсюда часто мотается за образцами за тридевять миров.

– А мать все это время, конечно, знала. И не проговорилась мне. И даже не намекнула, – медленно проговорил Тони, и непонятно было, чего в его голосе больше, негодования или восхищения.

– Конечно, не проговорилась, – подтвердил Говард. – Что знают трое, уж точно знают все. У двоих хотя бы шанс есть сохранить тайну.

– Это очень… понятно, – наконец подобрал термин Тони. – И хладнокровно. Если бы аут-леди носили грим, основным цветом матери был бы синий – хладнокровие.

– И коварные планы, – напомнил о другом значении цвета Говард. – Это про нее, да. Ты уже понял, что она вовсе не намерена разбирать твоего любовника на запчасти и возлагать оные к ногам Отца-Небожителя?

– Недавно, но понял, – Тони кивнул без стеснения. Стив принялся заливаться краской и гадать, как Вольт догадался. Неужели опять синяки?.. Но нет же.

– Запах, – чуть улыбнулся тот и скосил на Стива хитрый темный глаз. – От вас совершенно одинаково пахнет.

– Не переводи тему! – упрямо напомнил Тони. – Если она не хочет снова попасть в число аут-леди, зачем ей было посылать меня на Барраяр? Там, если ты не в курсе, неуютно. И толпами бродят джексонианские наемники. Они, между прочим, похитила Джарвиса.

– Надо же, – Говард нахмурился. – Где ба теперь?

– Здесь же, с нами. Ждет снаружи.

– Зря. Нужно было ему зайти. Ладно, сейчас пригласим… – Говард поднялся и стал бродить вокруг стола, чем живо напомнил Стиву младшего Старка во время «допроса». – Я попросил Мио отправить тебя на поиски Стива. До меня дошли слухи, что его наконец-то разморозили, но самому мне пока дорога на Барраяр заказана. Я вообще стараюсь не покидать Эскобар чаще необходимого: если тебе кажется, что вам пришлось нелегко из-за наемников, то умножь это примерно на пятьдесят три и ты поймешь, как живу я.

– И при этом дверь в твой дом всегда открыта, а отпирают ее дети, – Стив, кажется, начал понимать причину давней вспышки Тони, из-за которой все пошло так, как пошло.

– О, Билли любит открывать двери. И вызывать что-то вроде силового поля, способного удержать неприятных гостей до тех пор, пока остальные не придумают, что с ними делать, – беззаботно отмахнулся Говард.

– А тот… ну, зеленый парень? – Стив не знал, как сформулировать лучше.

– Тедди? Он не зеленый. Вернее, он и зеленый тоже… Сложно все. Скажем, это парень со встроенным камуфляжем. Как хамелеон, только лучше.

– Отлично. И за мной охотились только потому, что я сильный и медленно старею? – со всей возможной иронией поинтересовался капитан.

– Старик Фелл, да? За соломинку хватался в последние годы, – словно бы с сожалением вздохнул Говард. – Поверь, Стив, как это ни обидно звучит, в мире полно существ, которые гораздо интереснее тебя. В лабораторном смысле, конечно. В общем, Тони должен был найти тебя, а вы должны были найти меня.

– Сложная многоступенчатая интрига как раз в духе нашего созвездия, – кивнул Тони. – А ты должен был сказать нам, что делать дальше? Никогда не любил квесты.

– Брось, квесты – это прекрасно, они предотвращают развитие старческого слабоумия, – ухмыльнулся цет, которому было слегка за сто пятьдесят, а потому верить ему, пожалуй, стоило.

– Ну тогда имей в виду, что мы оба, вообще-то, состоим на службе.

– Ты нынче в отпуске, – безапелляционно заявил Говард, снова присев на стол. – Вернешься на корабль – получишь уведомление. А Стив, если я не ошибаюсь, доставляет письма? Пустая трата ресурсов, но хорошее прикрытие. Ваша следующая остановка?

– Афон, – сознался Стив. – Благо, тут недалеко, всего два прыжка.

– Отлично, – улыбка цета подошла бы, скорее, Чеширскому Коту. – Ужасно скучная сельскохозяйственная планета, населенная исключительно мужчинами.

– Для тебя, должно быть, Афон – синоним ада, – съязвил Тони, нервно дергая себя за отрастающие пряди и с завистью поглядывая на короткую стрижку отца.

– Что-то вроде. Но там… в общем, так сразу и не объяснишь. Когда-то давно от бывших коллег твоей матери сбежал один интересный эксперимент. Парень-телепат, который просто хотел вернуть сестру – и еще чтобы его оставили в покое.

– Телепат? – не поверил Тони. – Не то чтобы я сомневался в талантах аут-леди, но это как-то… – он хотел сказать «слишком», вспомнил только что виденных детишек и закончил: – маловероятно.

– Насколько я понял, телепат у них получился случайно. Неважно. Он сбежал, нашел себе друзей, потом парня и в итоге осел на Афоне. Имени у него тогда не было, но он отлично адаптировал свою маркировку и стал Терренсом Си.

– И? К чему ты это?

– Ну, ты же знаешь аут-леди. Пока они не повторят случайный результат намеренно, не уймутся, – поморщился Говард. – Большая часть образцов уже никуда не сбегала, но вот один из последних, с маркировкой Икс, все-таки смог. И тоже осел на Афоне. Правда, такого радужного финала, как у прародителя, у него пока не вышло, но он над этим работает. У него там своя школа и тоже полно интересных детей – увы, только мальчиков – девочек и гермов на Афон не пускают. Мы… можно сказать, сотрудничаем. Если вас не затруднит, доставьте послание и ему.

– Ладно, – Стиву казалось, что он спит и видит очень подробный сон, в котором невозможное маскируется под обыденное. Как бы то ни было, пообщаться с настоящим телепатом было интересно.

– Прекрасно, – просиял Говард. – Тогда позовите ко мне Джарвиса, я по нему соскучился. И погодите немного, мне нужно составить очень длинное и подробное послание. И, кстати, сами-то вы сюда пришли, явно не зная, кто хозяин дома. Так что вам было нужно?

Стив и Тони переглянулись.

– Нам было интересно, почему сад так не вписывается в картину зимнего города. А потом оказалось, что все листья голографические, и это вызвало много вопросов. Джарвис, например, предположило, что у тебя в подвале стоит мощнейший источник энергии, и ты так излишки утилизируешь.

– Оно всегда было умным ба, – спокойно кивнул Говард. – Ладно уж, отложу послание на время. Пойдемте, – он подошел к очень цетагандийского вида ширме, отодвинул ее, приложил ладонь к контактной панели и заставил часть стены бесшумно отъехать в сторону.

Проем оказался выходом на лестницу, которая, змеясь, уходила очень глубоко.

Под домом обнаружилось пространство размером с хороший стадион, в центре которого сияло и переливалось голубым загадочное устройство.

– Реактор холодного ядерного синтеза, – со скрытой гордостью представил Говард. – Теоретически невозможен, практически – вот он.

– И тут прозвище «Вольт» заиграло новыми красками, – вынужден был признать Тони.

За кажущимися очень ненадежными стеклянными боками реактора скакали молнии и какие-то загадочные световые ленты.

У основания всей конструкции сидела очередная девочка-подросток – не левитировала, не отращивала по всему телу рога, а, кажется, просто медитировала, прикрыв глаза.

– Кэрол, все в порядке? – окликнул Говард.

– Да. Мне выйти? – отозвалась девочка, открыв странные, слишком яркие и светлые глаза.

– Если ты считаешь обед законченным, да.

– Хорошо. Но я вернусь за ранним полдником, – Кэрол поднялась и убрела вверх по лестнице. Гостей она удостоила цепким, но недолгим взглядом.

– Поглощает энергию, – ответил Говард на невысказанный вопрос. – Хорошо, что проблему удалось решить так. Есть у нее заклятая подружка, которая тоже поглощает энергию, но напрямую из людей, когда прикасается. Что с ней делать, ума не приложу. Но над этим думает Мио. Раз в Звездные Ясли ей дорога заказана, я сделал для нее другие. Межзвездные.

**

Экскурсия по особняку старшего Старка затянулась, так что когда гости, включая все-таки заманенного внутрь Джарвиса (несчастные гем-лорды предпочли вернуться на корабль), собрались уходить, оказалось, что время уже не то что перевалило за полночь, а близилось к рассвету.

Говард предложил им остаться, сославшись на то, что комнат в доме все равно больше, чем обитателей – «но это только пока», а бродить по ночному городу, каким бы безопасным он ни казался, не стоило.

– И вот послания, чтобы до завтра я про них не забыл, – цет протянул Стиву несколько цветных дисков. – Четыре для моего коллеги с Афона, один – для твоего… как его нынче зовут? Полковник Фьюри? Некоторые слишком часто меняют имена. Когда-нибудь ты вернешься на родину, верно? Вот и передашь.

Стив, потрясенный до основания, кивнул, сгреб диски и строевым шагом отправился в спальню.

– Знаешь, у меня голова кругом идет, – признался Тони, уже забравшись в нормальную для цета широченную постель и обвившись вокруг Стива самым уютным образом. – Для меня все это начиналось как помощь матери, а теперь…

– А теперь мы вляпались в какую-то межзвездную интригу, которая тянется с прошлого века, если не раньше. Наша галактика полна людей с особенностями, о которых не принято говорить, твой отец жив и руководит самым странным пансионом, что я видел, и знаком с моим непосредственным начальником, который, кажется, тоже не тот, за кого себя выдает.

– Не забудь про теоретически невозможный источник энергии, который способен во мгновение ока разорить топливные корпорации, – зевнул Тони. – Я привык считать себя техническим гением, но отец просто не может не вызывать во мне комплекса неполноценности.

– Ну да. И что со всем этим делать?

– Как что? Отправляться на Афон, конечно. Это, наверное, единственный мир, в котором мы будем выглядеть заурядной парой, каких на дюжину двенадцать, – захихикал Тони.

Стив подумал и кивнул. Он жаловался на скуку штабной работы – что ж, теперь о скуке оставалось только мечтать.

– Значит, полетим на Афон. Ручаюсь, там нам тоже выдадут ломтик истины и гору писем.

– Зато жить интересно. Мама, наверное, во все это ввязалась из тех же соображений, – Старк снова душераздирающе зевнул и закрыл глаза.

За четыре прыжка от них аут-леди Мио Д’Старк закончила писать шифрованный сборник хокку для теоретически покойного супруга и принялась за новый, для сына. В скромные семнадцать слогов вложить сразу негодование по поводу его долгого молчания и одобрение по поводу его выбора решительно не получалось.

Она снова открыла его последнее письмо, чтобы перечитать и вдохновиться.

_«Культурный код – загадочная штука. Геном у нас, пожалуй, что похожий, однако различается тотально любое наполненье головы. Мы с Роджерсом не сходимся во многом: мы, кажется, живем под разной кожей, и я всегда готов его послушать, а он меня не слушает – увы._

_Бывает, он ко мне не благосклонен, бывает, не выносит абсолютно, враждебен так, как может быть враждебен П-В-тоннель закрытый к кораблю. А мне плевать, мне с ним приятно грызться и видеться всегда, ежеминутно, и если бы я был на то способен, решил бы, что его я и люблю»._

Аут-леди усмехнулась – ей ли было не знать про то, что такое странные пары? – возложила прекрасные руки на клавиатуру и решительно приступила к стихосложению.


End file.
